Time Crystal
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: Naraku send Kagome and gang, including Sesshomaru, to the future.  Only for Sesshomaru to meet the woman of his dreams.  Sorry this is taking so long, I had a block.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha et al. don't belong to me. Too bad, I'd like to train an Inuyoukai.

Prologue

The full moon shone into the inner courtyard of the house. Moonbeams danced on the water of the pond, highlighting the koi swimming peacefuly in its depths. It illuminated the bridge and many flowering plants surrounding the pond. The light landed on the fullsized chaise lounge that she was sprawled on, blanket long kicked aside. Her wavy brown hair flowed over the pillows,her nude body gleemed in the light, high rosy peaked breasts, flat belly, long well muslcled legs and full curves shown for all their glory. Her face with it's full lips, small straight nose, and high cheek bones, shone with happiness not seen for a while. She spoke in her sleep,"I've missed you. When can I come to you?" Suddenly, her face crumpled into deep sorrow,"NO!", she cried out,"I can't, please, don't leave me!" Her eyes snapped open waking her from her dream.

Five hundred years ago, in fuedel Japan, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands snapped awake. He was greatly disturbed by the dream he had had. "Why would this Sesshomaru dream of a filthy ningen woman? Why would she say those things to me?" He had been having dreams similar to this one for a couple of months, now they were starting to occur with increasing frequency. "After the battle with Naraku, this Sesshomaru will get to the bottom of this.", he thought to himself. Deciding he would not sleep anymore tonight, he would meditate and prepare for the upcoming battle.

Outside the castle gates, Sesshomaru met up with Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. "Oi, I thought I picked up different stench, other than Naraku's.", Inuyashsa smirked, "Come to watch big brother?"

"Hn", Sesshomaru snorted,"I've come to take care of that filthy hanyou myself. You have been too slow in doing the job." Inuyasha moved to attack, when all was hear was "Oswuari" and thud, followed by,"You bitch!"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "I and the others would be grateful for any help you will give us." Her response was an almost impercetable nod. "At least one of those fools have some sembilance of manners.", he thought to himself.

Naraku stood at the top of the castle gates and laughed at the scene before him. "Not only will I rid myself of Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru as well. What a stroke of luck.", he thought to himself. "Well, well, look who's here.", he called down to them. Suddenly, he held out a large object,"Crystal of time, go back from where you came and take those around you along.", he said dropping it. There was a loud crack and flash.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sadly the characters of Inu Yasha are not mine. I just use them for my own perversion.

Welcome to Blue Moon

The woman strode across the field, following the pack of Pitbulls as they ran off the excessive energy that they seem to always have. There was six of them, all with blue-grey fur, and blue eyes. Their bodies were stocky and heavily muscled. She was about average height, brown hair pulled into a tight bun, and expressive hazel eyes. She wore a white wife beater shirt, jeans that were faded and torn in places, and knee length moccassins. She wore a .357 magnum in the holster on her hip, a knife tucked into her boot.

Suddenly the dogs stopped and turned to her growling at something behind her. She whirled around and just stared with her mouth gaping open. In front of her the air shimmered and seemed to split. By now, the dogs were in defense mode, hackles risen, teeth bared, and deep growls eminating from them. Suddenly a group of people appeared out of nowhere, weapons drawn as if they were ready for a fight.

Blinking, as if to clear her vision, she reached out and touched the young girl in a school uniform. She pulled her hand back as if burned and said,"Well, I'll be saved. You're real." She turned to the dogs and said,"Enough." They immediatly sat and looked at her expectantly.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes, there in front of him stood the ningen he had been dreaming about. He snatched her up by the throat,"What kind of sorcery is this wench? How did you bring us here?", he demanded., in Japanese. She didn't understand him, but recognized the threat posed to her. An expression close to serenity passed over her features. Just as quickly it replaced with a mask of calm acceptance and a small cold smile touched her lips. She waved a hand at the dogs, backing them off. With a blur the gun was out of the holster and the muzzle was pointed into the center of his forehead. "Do you want to see who can die faster?", she asked. Kagome screamed,"No! Oh stop,please! Lord Sesshomaru she WILL kill you with that. It's a gun, it will blow a hole in your head! Please, let me talk to her. I don't think she understood you, she is speaking English. "Hn", was all he said, but dropped her.

She holstered the gun, glared at him, then deliberately turned her back to him and bowed to the rest of the group. "Welcome to Blue Moon Kennels, my name is Chandra. These idiots are Demon, Moon, Lil' boy, Rain, Frick, and Frack." She looked at the little group, who's faces bore the most comical expression of shock and laughed. "Can anyone speak any English? I don't know a lot of Japanese, and I probably mispronounce most of what I say anyway."

That seemed to bring Kagome around and said,"My name is Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and this is Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Where are we?" You are near a small town called Tionesta. It's in Western Pennsylvania, a couple hours outside of Pittsburgh.", Chandra answered. "Kami, We're in America? What year is it?", Kagome asked. "2007", answered Chandra, perplexed at the question. Kagome looked at Chandra and said,"It's a very long story." "Well, come to my home and we will see if we can figure this out together. We all have questions, but let's find the answers in some comfort.", as she turned to leave, Sesshomaru stopped her.

He looked to Kagome and said,"How could that small weapon have killed this Sesshomaru?" Kagome translated the question. Chandra smiled, bent down a picked a piece of wood, handed it to Sesshomaru indicating he should toss it into the air. When it hit it's highest point, Chandra drew, aimed, and fired hitting the target and shattering it. She turned to Sesshomaru, smirked, holstered her gun and said,"Happy now? Come let's go." She turned and started off, grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket.

As she dialed, she looked at Kagome,"We have to get other clothes for you. I'm calling someone who can help." Kagome nodded. "Grandfather, I need you.", Chandra said into the phone,"Yes, it's the dreams. They are here, and one is really dangerous. I definately need you. Yes, that's fine, you can take over while I'm gone this evening. Could you please bring some fresh venison with you?", she laughs, "Of course I will cook for you. Oh, and if I call with some measurements, do you think you could bring other clothing? Jeans and t-shirts should be ok. You'll see when you get here. See you soon.", she ended her call. She looked to Kagome and said,"Grandfather is on his way. He can help us figure this out. I have a commitment this evening, but he will be here to help. We're gonna need it, I have about 400 people showing up here for a huge party tommorrow. That is a problem since most are my family. New people around them means open season. I will explain later if you are still here."

The group walked up over a rise and spread out before them was a massive stone house, built on one level similar to a hacienda. Behind it stood a small barn with a fenced in area attached to it. Well manicured lawns surrounded the house, and a long drive led out to a road. Coming up the drive was a 1971 Plymouth Barracuda, the driver squealed to a stop, jumped out and yelled, "Aunt Chandra your favorites nephews are here to await your pleasure." Chandra chuckled, responding with,"Get to work you little snots, before I break out the whips. And stay out of my KITCHEN!!" "Aunt Chandra finished her cheesecakes, let's go.", the young man said, heading for the door, three other young men at his heels. Chandra had enough time to say,"Follow me." as she took off running. "I told you, Jeremy, stay out of my KITCHEN!! I'll break your fingers.", Chandra was heard yelling, along with a loud crash, and laughter.

As Kagome and her little group came through the french doors, leading into the living room, Chandra and her nephew came running out of the kitchen. She had a metal spatula and was hitting the young man with it. "Come on Aunt Chandra. This is no way to treat your favorite nephew. You know you love me. Just one piece, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASE?" Chandra threw back her head and laughed,"I know what one PIECE is to you. It's the whole thing, but maybe later. IF you are a good boy. Now quit playing and get to work!" She pushed him out the door. Seconds later the bell rung, and she opened it to find him prostate with supposed grief over his lack of cheesecake. She laughed again and shut the door. Then she laughed harder at the group staring at her, when she turned around. Everyone seemed to be dumbfounded at her, except Sesshomaru, who looked like he was above it all.

She gestured for them to sit and said,"Kagome would you help me with tea? I think that may be in order, we are going to be here a while." Kagome nodded and followed her into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha et al. I have named my shaman character Black Elk, this is in honor of the great man who bore this name in life. I have taken a few liberties with Native American culture, please forgive me if I offend.

We've got a BIG Problem

Kagome was suprised at the spacious gourmet style kitchen. Stainless steel counters and appliances. The look was softend with touches of autumn colors throughout. Chandra smiled at her,"This is one of the indulgances we took when we built the house. I love to cook, my husband made sure I had every convience to do so."

"You're married?", Kagome asked. "Widowed, almost 2 years ago.", Chandra answered, eyes melancholy. "So sorry for your loss.", Kagome said. Chandra smiled at her, "I have a question for you. Just how dangerous is Sesshomaru? Can he handle some really crude people?" Kagome paled. "That's not good.",Chandra said watching her reaction. "We've got a BIG problem. That party I mentioned earlier, well most will be my family. They have been trying to get me to go out, and they never fail to bring someone for me to "meet".", She sighed and continued," Wouldn't be a problem if there were 6 of you, but there is an odd man out." Kagome looked confused.

Chandra laughed,"My sisters are going to decide that that man is my date. One or all of them will get drunk and ask him how long we've been fucking." Kagome gasped and paled more,"Oh no! Not Sesshomaru." "Well my sisters will decide that he is my date. They'll see how Inuyasha hangs around you, and how Miroku looks at Sango and decide he is the one. The worse part is there is so many of them. I don't think I will be able to stop them all. I feel horrible already, they are going to humiliate me. Poor man, he's going to hear every little dirty secret they can think of about me.", Chandra looked really worried now. Kagome looked at her,"How many sisters do you have?" "Nine sisters and three brothers. Not all will be here, but most will be. I'm the youngest so I have neices and nephews close to my age who will be here as well. They get just as bad. Maybe we could hide him in the bedroom?", she laughed at the look on Kagome's face. Just then the kettle whistled and Chandra busied herself preparing the tea.

"Kagome, I've got an idea. Maybe Grandfather could explain to Sesshomaru? I've a feeling he wants to kill me, even more than he wants to kill anyone else. Like I did something to him.", Chandra said. Kagome looked at her,"How did you know he's that dangerous? You don't know us." Chandra's response was,"Hun, I've been around the block. I know a killer when I see one, even if we don't speak the same language. And THAT one is dangerous, big time." She grabbed the tea things, "Let's go. Maybe we don't have to worry. We might be able to send you home before tomorrow night."

Arriving in the livingroom, they found Kagome's little group sitting on the couch staring at the wall where music poured from the speakers. All, except Sesshomaru, who stood in front of the fireplace looking at the photos standing there. Chandra giggled, walked over and hit a switch, silence filled the room. "Sorry, about that, my nephews are setting up for tomorrow and they think their aunt should enjoy loud noise for three days instead of two."

Sesshomaru looked her and indicated to the pictures. She looked at him,"That's my parents, and this photo is my wedding photo. This is my husband, my stepchildren, and my children. We renewed our wedding vows a couple of years ago. This if from then." Kagome translated. Sesshomaru said something back. "He wants to know where your husband and children are?", Kagome asked. "I told you my husband was dead. My step-children are grown and on their own, and mine died with their father.", Chandra blinked back tears and turned away. Sesshomaru spoke again. "How did they die?", Kagome translated. "They were murdered.", was the answer. "And the murderer?", translated again. "I slit the bastard's throat.", she answered, somehow knowing they would understand why she did what she did. "Hn", Sesshomaru thought to himself,"She still grieves, maybe she wan't speaking to me, but someone else. If so, why was I there?" He looked down at the woman who had haunted his dreams, and had a million questions. He didn't think she had the answers though.

Chandra indicated for Sesshomaru to sit and poured tea for all. "Now let's figure this mess out, shall we?", she said.

A couple of hours later, the story of the hunt for the shards explained and how they got there was told. Chandra whistled," Demons, huh?" Looking at the hanyou and youkai with new eyes. She was worried about Sesshomaru, he was almost unreadable, until he looked at her. Then his eyes would grow a little colder. She didn't think she could handle him alone.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, well he was a young pup. Acted alot like a human teenager, down to the swagger. She could see what he would be in a few years, after time had its affect. He would be a good male. "Kagome has choosen well.", she thought, glancing at the girl. Young, yet wise beyound her years and courageous to a fault. She would love him well, and give him more pups than just that sweet little fox demon, perched on her shoulder.

Chandra moved her gaze to the monk and demon exterminator. He was clearly a pervert, the way he kept grabbing that poor woman. Chandra made sure she had stayed out of his reach. Although Sango smacked him a couple of times for staring at Chandra's ass. She smiled at that, thanking Sango for taking care of the "Problem". Instantly liking the young woman, who had such a sad heart, but strong soul.

She looked back at Kagome, and said, "We need a cover. No one's going to believe this. I wouldn't believe it, except how you appeared in front of me. So, You have arrived from Japan 1 week earlier than anticipated to inspect breeding stock." She didn't acknowledge either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru in this decision, She didn't want two alpha males in a fight. "It's bad enough that Demon feels threatened by Sesshomaru, the way they keep growling at each other. " she thought. Not realizing that Demon felt that Chandra was his, and Sesshomaru was an unmated male, therefore he was a threat. At least, in Demon's mind.

"Grandfather will be here shortly with clothing and help. He's a shaman,and my mentor, surely we will be able to return you. I do think that we should hunt for that crystal, maybe it came through with you." Inuyasha stood, "I'll go, I need to get out.", he said.

Suddenly growling sounds filled the room. "Demon, I told you enough. Now get your ass to bed, I don't want to see you for a while", Chandra turned and looked at the dog. He started to whine but got up and went down the hall. Turning once to give a look to Sesshomaru. A pissed off Chandra turned to Sesshomaru, "And don't think I didn't hear you growling. You keep that shit up and I'll knock you out and put you in the kennel. This is MY house and I won't have a dog fight in it." Inuyahsa started howling with laughter. When he stopped, he looked at Sesshomaru and said,"Well brother I think I've finally met a true alpha female. She even challenges you."

Chandra whirled around to stare him down and said,"Watch what you say, pup. Your mouth will get you into trouble. It's been running like a duck's ass all day and you are getting on my last nerve. You won't like it if I make YOU submit." Sesshomaru snorted, but said nothing. Inuyahsa closed his mouth, turned and walked out of the door they came in earlier.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku just looked at each other and shrugged. Shippou, on the other hand, looked to Kagome and spoke. Everyone burst into laughter, even Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the comment. Chandra looked dumbfounded until Kagome said,"Shippou wants to know if you can teach me how to shut Inuyasha up like that." "That's easy", Chandra said with a smirk,"Just put him in his place. But, Kagome has let Inuyasha be alpha, now it would be a fight to get him to submit to her." Sesshomaru's eyes flew to Chandra's face and it looked as if he wanted to say something, but the doorbell rang. Chandra left to answer the door.

Two men walked into the livingroom, closely followed by Chandra. Both were average height, the older had long grey hair that was braided. He wore denim jeans and a button down shirt that was a sky blue color. His face was worn from his years, but his dark brown eyes held a spark that was not likely to go out soon. The younger also wore jeans, but a red button down shirt. His hair was black and braided, but it was adorned with a feather. He was about 30 years younger than the old man and his black/brown eyes never left Chandra as she came into the room. Silently the object of his perusal took the packages he carried, but she never acknowledged his presence. She turned to those remaining in the living room.

"This is my Grandfather, Black Elk and his grandson, Eagle that Flies at night. She introduced everyone there. "Inuyasha should be back soon. He went to look for the crystal.",she said. "That's good. I have heard about something like this, but I need to see it.". he replied. She looked to the others and said, "I have spoken with Grandfather about what is happening. I will leave you to discuss things. I need to prepare dinner. Please excuse me." She turned to leave.

"Granddaughter, wait.", Black Elk said, "I have an herb here, which we all need to chew. It will enable us to understand each other without relying on Kagome to translate." She took the herb her Grandfather handed her, popped it into her mouth, chewed, and made a face at the bitterness. "Oh, that tastes like crap.", she said,"Kagome and Sango, will you help with dinner?"

Sango started at being able to understand Chandra, but nodded and got up to follow her and Kagome to the kitchen.

"Granddaughter," Black Eagle stopped her, "are you making the venison I brought?" She smiled at the old man softly,"I thought I would, maybe some succotash as well?" Suddenly a deep baritone spoke up,"Cornbread would be a wonderful addition to such a meal." Chandra's smile widened, but still she didn't respond to Black Elk's grandson. Come girls let's see if these men can figure this out, or if we women will." "Hn", was all that was heard. She laughed, knowing where that came from. The other two women joined in with her laughter, and followed her out of the room.

"She's a bit hard to figure out, isn't she?", Black Elk asked. A snort was all he got in response. He chuckled, "Well let me tell you a little about her. Chandra will only reveal to you what she wants you to know, or if someone spills the story. On the other hand she can be very playful, pulling pranks, telling jokes, dancing and laughing. I'm afraid it's her totem animals." Miroku spoke for the first time," Her totem animals?"

"Yes, our belief is that were are part of nature, and the animal spirits teach us. There are a total of nine animals included in the totem, but only 2 walk with us at all times. Her two personal totems are the lynx and the otter. The lynx has the gift of secrets. It means she knows things she shouldn't, but would not tell them. The otter which has the gift of unconditional love- unless you cross them. Chandra will know instinctively what you need and will do anything to give it to you." "So what you are saying is that she can read minds?", Miroku asked. "No, it's more like she reaches into what we call the Great Silence and pulls the information out, her soul can travel through time and space. That may be why you ended up here. Chandra is very powerful, more so than she realizes. Her power may have pulled the crystal and you to her. If that is the case, than she can get you home. What I need to know is," he said, looking pointedly at Sesshomaru,"what did you do to her that makes her distrust you so?"

Miroku choked on his tea,"How did you know something happened?" "It's obvious", Black Elk responded, "she barely acknowledges Lord Sesshomaru's presence. I can feel her drawing away from him." He looked at Sesshomaru,"We have to fix that, you MUST trust each other to get back."

"I have a question," Miroku said, "Why doesn't she acknowledge your grandson at all?" Black Elk chuckled again, "It's complicated, our people believe that friends are truly family. So if Chandra treats Eagle as a friend, then he's family. My grandson wishes to marry Chandra so they act like strangers. If you noticed earlier, Eagle asked for cornbread to be made with dinner, but it wasn't a direct request to Chandra. If she is interested, she will provide cornbread with our meal. If not, there will be none." Miroku looked confused,"Aren't they related if you are both of their Grandfather?" "Chandra calls me Grandfather as a matter of respect, we are not related by blood.", Black Elk responded.

Just then Inuyasha walked through the door holding the crystal in his hands. It was about the size of a baseball, crystal clear, but streaked with the same colors he always saw, when he traveled through the well. "Here it is", he said, putting down on the low table in front of the couch. Black Elk leaned forward and put his hands on it. "This is it, but, it feels like it has no power to me.", he said.

Chandra picked that moment to walk into the room to announce everyone that dinner was ready. "Hey, where did you find my paperweight? Mom gave me that years ago. She said it was a family heirloom. It just disappeared one day about 3 years ago", she said, noticing the crystal. She bent to pick it up and as she did so, the crystal seemed to glow. The colors seemed to swirl and move within it. "Wow", she said, "It never did that before." Black Elk gasped, his eyes flew to Chandra's face. "Child, you will be the one to send them back in time." Chandra smiled, "I hope not now. I just made enough food to feed an army. Come and eat, you can continue talking after your meal."

Chandra led everyone to the dining room and got them seated. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were already there and waiting, and all three were grinning from ear to ear. She led Sesshomaru to one end of the table, and seated Kagome to his right. Inuyasha was seated to her right, Shippou beside him. Black Elk was seated at the other end of the table, with Eagle to his right.

Sango sat beside Eagle and Miroku beside her.

Chandra started to bring in food. First she brought in a platter of grilled venison steaks, a bowl of succotash, and plate of freshly made cornbread. She left and came back with two bowls, one with rice and the other a stir fried medly of vegetables and venison. Leaving and returning a third time she place a large bowl of ramen in front of Inuyasha and a covered dish in front of Sesshomaru.

He looked up at her and said,"This Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food." Chandra gave him a small, enigmatic smile and said, "Humor me. Look at it, smell it, even taste it. Then if you don't like it, don't eat. I won't be offended." She pulled off the cover to expose raw venison sliced paper thin. It was arranged in a circular pattern on the plate and a small bowl of soy sauce sat off to the side. Laying across the plate were chopsticks. Sesshomaru was suprised. He never thought a human could create something that looked and smelled as appetizing as this. Eagle looked at him and said, "It's a good woman who provides such a meal for us." Chandra blushed and before anyone could say anything else, they heard a commotion at the front door.

Suddenly a shrill voice yells,"Channieeeee, honeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm here for you. Tonight we're gonna make you so HOT every man there is gonna wanna...Hey, who are these beautiful hunks of male flesh?" Everyone looked at the doorway, there stood a black man about 18. He was about 5" 10"', lean and well muscled. He had a baby face with well defined lips and straight nose. Hie chocolate brown eyes danced mischieviously and his head was shaved. He wore blue jeans and a t-shirt, tennis shoes on his feet.

"Chandra, where did you get such fine specimins and will you share?", he started to saunter towards Sesshomaru. This woke Chandra from her stupor. "Josh, darling, baby boy. YOU are early.", she said, walking over and hugging him. All the while trying to steer him to the door. "How about you and I get caught up while I shower?", she asked. "Oh, no, sweetie. Even though your body all wet and soaped up does sound delicious, I think I much rather stay here and introduce myself.", he said, wiggiling his fingers and winking at Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Eagle gently pushed her out of the way, picked Josh up and threw him over his shoulder and left. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH, Help. I'm being man handled. Put me down.", he squealed. Then, "You know you have a really nice ASS."

Chandra looked to Sesshomaru, her face beet red. "I'm so sorry. He really is sweet and he won't be here long. I have to go out tonight and he's here to help me get ready. "I'll make him leave as soon as possible.", with that she turned and left.

After dinner they gathered in the livingroom to continue their discussion when they heard Chandra and Josh. "I'm not gonna do that. No. GET your hands off! I knew it. You little bitch, you called and changed the size on me! Now their gonna fall OUT!!!!", Chandra yelled. "But, Sweetheart, how you gonna get a man when you hide such pretty assests?", he asked, a little whiney. "I don't need to look like a slut to get a man, you ass!", she snapped back.

Black Elk looked around and laughed,"It's this way every time Chandra has to dress for the evening. She can't stand it. That's why she has to have someone help dress her. Chandra was still fussing with Josh as she walked into the room.

Every male's eyes were drawn to the woman standing in the door. She was wearing a floor length dress of black velvet with a blue velvet inset. Spaghetti straps held up a tight fitting bodice, that pushed up her breasts, just enough to show them to their advantage. The skirt flared out from the waist just caressing her rounded curves. Her feet were clad in black velvet slippers. Her hair had been pulled up into a mass of curls at the back of her head, except one thick strand that was artfully draped so it would caress the top of her breast. Her make up was flawless, and she wore a tear shaped moonstone necklace with matching earrings.

When Sesshomaru looked up at the woman, it felt as if someone hit him in the gut. She took his breath away and made him grow hard all at once. "What the Fuck? This is a human, beneath me", he thought. Inuyahsa was the first to recover,"Well that's something, Miroku has been struck dumb." Chandra looked at the lust on Miroku's face and huge tears welled up into her eyes. She turned to Josh and said, "I'm not wearing this. I can't."

"There's nothing else to wear, sweatie. That's all I brought. I'm done letting you hide. He can't hurt you anymore, but your letting him. You can get past this. You are made of stronger shit than that. Show everyone that your past it and that it's ok to live again.", his voice softened,"Honey, I love you. I KNOW you can." Everyone could see her physical battle for the control of her emotions. Her back ramrod straight, jaw clenched, breathing deeper, eyes blinking to hold back the tears. She took a final deep breath and released it slowly,"You're right. I'm going." She turned and gave everyone a bright smile and said, "Have a good evening. I do apologize, but I can't get out of this comitment. I will see you in the morning. Good night." She turned, grabbed the matching cloak Josh held out , and swept out of the room.

Black Elk looked around the room and said, "Josh, go home. You've done enough for tonight. I guess I have a lot of questions to answer. Chandra won't."

Please, review. Just one


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't Inuyasha et al.

A/N- Black Elk's tale will be in italics, to avoid confusion.

WARNING- violence against children is here in.

Chapter 3

Chandra

Black Elk looked at Kagome," Could you please make more tea? Although we may need something stronger later. I'll tell you everything I know about Chandra and her family."

After everyone was settled, black Elk began,_ "I met Chandra about four years ago. When she came to my home to meet me. She was doing a geneology chart of her family, and I have a lot of information about Native American tribes in the area. She was looking for that branch of her family. Although, I couldn't help her, we became great friends. When I realized the power she has, I agreed to work with her to become a shaman. _

_You must understand, Chandra has changed. Kagome, you remind me of her then. She was open, loving, and forgiving. Even if she had little or no reason to trust you, she was this way. She and her husband supported many causes, especially if it was for children. That's how it all started. Jon and Chandra attended a formal charity event, much like the one tonight, and their picture was published in the paper._

_A man named Paul Onigumo saw her, and became obsessed with her. The man was not mentally stable and he started to stalk her. First, came emails, then phone calls. She contacted the police and had a restraining order put against him. It did little to stop him, more like made him angry at her rejection. She wouldn't let Jon buy a gun, afraid the kids would find it and hurt themselves. He did talk her into getting a dog, a Fila Brasilerio, because they only held down an intruder, not going for the kill._

The old man's eyes teared, but he continued. _I'll never forget that day. Chandra had stopped to get some herbs, and visit with me. When she got home, Onigumo was there. He had killed the dog, who was really just a pup. Shot Jon, and slit both her girls' throats. He was sitting on the couch holding her dead daughters, covered in their blood. She tried to run, but he caught her. Something inside her just snapped then I think. Somehow, she overpowered him and when they found her, she had slit his throat and was stabbing him repeatedly. That's what the police told me, she won't speak of it. _

_She collapsed at the funeral and was unconscious for a week. The doctors said that she was catatonic from the stress. I know better, Chandra was in the great silence, trying to join her family. The only thing that brought her back was her stepchildren, her step son begged her to come back. He told her he needed her, and he loved her. He begged her not to let the last reminder of his dad and sisters leave him. A part of Chandra died that day, it's been replaced by something hard and cold. If you cause her to have any doubt about you, she will shut you out or she gets violent. Hell, half her family is terrified of her and no one crosses her. She has become proficient in handling a gun, bow, and crossbow. She breeds dogs that will kill with a word, every one of these dogs here are trained to kill. And she hides her beauty, both inside and out now._

_You see, Chandra blames herself for what happened. She insisted that they go to that event. Then, she stopped Jon from doing anything to truly protect them. She believed that the authorities would take care of him. She says she should have known better, and losing her family is her punishment. What she refuses to see is that this was destiny, she couldn't have stopped it, no matter what she did. She had to go through this, to prepare her for what's ahead._

Black Elk finished speaking and looked around the room at the group gathered there. Kagome and Sango were pale with tears streaming down their cheeksMiroku and Inuyasha looked stunned. Sesshomaru's reaction shocked the old shaman, his normal calm expression was gone, replaced with rage. "I see now why Chandra wanted me here. This man is a viscious killer.", he thought to himself.

Kagome sniffled, wiped her eyes and said, "But she has been nothing but gracious and giving with us. Not at all like you said." Black Elk answered, " Chandra has been having dreams. She has been expecting a group of people to show up here, needing her help. She says Jon told her you were coming, and when she finished helping you that she would be reunited with her family. I think she means to die sending you back." Sango and Kagome gasped, but Sesshomaru spoke up, "If her destiny is to die helping us, then so be it. She will do what she has to do. No one could stop that one if they tried."

"Very true, Lord Sesshomaru.", Black Elk replied, "But she's going to very pissed off. My visions tell me her path lies a different direction. She won't die sending you back, she's going with you. The one who caused her pain is there, she needs revenge." Inuyasha shook his head and said one word, "Naraku".

Sesshomaru didn't think he could feel more rage, until he heard Inuyasha utter Naraku's name. He had recognized Onigumo's name, Kagome had told him about how Naraku had been created, but missed the signifigance until the old man said the woman was going back with them. "How was it he could travel through time? Why this woman? Again the woman. His thoughts started to go in circles, he would need to meditate and clear his head. The answers were somewhere.", he thought to himself.

Black Elk had been watching Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye. He could sense the sudden increase of rage coming from him, but this time it didn't show on his face. He glanced around at the others, and cleared his throat. "I would speak to you about one other thing.", he said,"That is this party." Kagome giggled and covered her mouth. "I'm afraid one or all of you are in for it. Chandra's sisters are notorious matchmakers and they are not subtle about it. As a matter of fact, they are downright perverted. " Miruko grinned at that , earning himself a slap across the face from Sango." They will ask extremely personal questions. Please make every attempt not to kill them. Chandra will do her best to keep them at bay. There's just too many of them.", he said. He looked to Kagome, "You know where everyone is to sleep?", at her nod. He said," Then this old man is going to bed. Sleep well all." He stood and left the room. Kagome picked up a now sleeping Shippou, and said, "If you will follow me, I'll show you where you'll sleep. " Everyone followed her from the room.

Kagome led Sesshomaru to a door and stopped. "This is your room, Lord Sesshomaru. Chandra did ask me to tell you that she will be going through here to her room tonight, and she aked that if she wakes you please don't kill her .", she smiled as she spoke,"Good night, pleasant dreams." He opened the door and entered the room.

He was a little suprised at the room, especially the colors. A large room painted a midnight blue, somehow stripes of a shiny substance painted over it. Gold and white silk covered the windows and massive bed. At one end of the room was a set of french doors, again covered with silk. He could hear the sound of water from behind the door, curious he opened them.

He was suprised at what he found. It was the room in his dreams. He left knowing this was were Chandra slept.

He undressed a got into the bed, and realized why she put him here. The bed accommodated his height well and there was hardly a trace of scent to it. What scent he did pick up was hers, it was earthy and bore traces of lotus and kuku nut. Tthe scent was pleasing and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.

Chandra snuck in about midnight, being as quiet as she could, so as not to wake Sesshomaru. She didn't know he had woke up as soon as her hand touched the doorknob. He watched her under half-closed eyes as she removed her jewelry and the let down her hair. She suddenly turned and looked at him to see if she had awakened him, but found him laying there peacefully. She grinned wondering what kind of game he was playing, knowing he was awake. She turned and entered the ensuite bathroom.

He sat up when he heard the door close, and the water start running. He couldn't believe her scent had soothed him into sleep so easily. He felt totally off balance, first he dreams of a human woman for months. A woman who seemed to call out to him, then, suddenly he is in her world and she is there in front of him. She had shown no fear of him, even when he grabbed her throat. As a matter of fact, the bitch challenged him right back. He felt a grudging respect forming for this woman. She was honorable and had a strength of heart that not many humans posessed. That was evidenced tonight when she regained control over her emotions, when most would have crumpled in a heap of tears.He heard the water shut off, and he watched the door for her to come out.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4- Sleepwalker

Chandra felt so much better after her shower. She had developed a headache halfway through the evening, and wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep a couple of hours. She could still smell the stench of the man's cologne who had sat next to her. She grabbed the dress;meaning to hang it up out in the garden to air out; her hair brush, snapped off the light and opened the door. She physically jumped when she was confronted with the sight of Sesshomaru sitting in the middle of her bed, sheet draped so that it covered the most interesting parts. "Oh damn, this man is dangerous in more ways than one."she thought as her eyes drank in the male perfection in front of her. She plastered a smile on her face and said,"I'm so sorry to wake you, Sesshomaru-sama. But I got sat beside a "gentleman" who seemed to think it was okay to bathe in cologne instead of soap and water. The stench has given me such a headache, and my dress still reeks, so if you will excuse me?"

Sesshomaru almost laughed at that comment, understanding what she meant perfectly. He took his time looking her over, enjoying the sight of the woman standing in a pink cotton robe that left little to the imangination. She had put it on while still damp and it clung in all the right places. When he finished his perusal her face had gone bright red, but her eyes had taken on a haunted look, and her delightful scent was mixed with fear. He instantly regretted looking at her like that. He should have known better, and suddenly angry at himself, he could only nod at her.

Chandra released a breath, she didn't even realize she was holding, and practically ran across the room and out the doors. She leaned against them after they were shut and took a few shaky breaths to calm herself. She walked over and hung the dress up, sat down on the chaise and started to brush out her hair. She couldn't figure out why he looked at her like that. Kagome had told her Sesshomaru hated humans, thinking they were beneath them. That's why she had shut him out earlier, not wanting to piss him off. She stood back up, reached behind the chaise and grabbed her blanket and pillow. She slipped off her robe, lay down and went to sleep. As soon as sleep claimed her, Jon appeared in her dreams.

_**CHANDRA POV:**_

_She was laying alone in bed, and suddenly Jon was there. "Come on, wifey.", he said, "We have to prepare." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. Behind him stood the MAN as she began to call him. He was saying something, but again, she couldn't hear him. She let Jon lead her to the bedroom door, but she stopped him. "Don't worry, we won't wake him.", he said. _

_He went in and stood by while she opened the hidden door, then the MAN pointed at what he wanted. Jon looked at her, "Get your .357 and all the rounds you have, and open the rifle safe. I'll show you what I want. OK?" She did as she was bid, but stopped and said,"Jesus Christ, Jon why do I need all this? You said this little girl needed help, not Rambo." Jon looked at her and laughed. _

_Suddenly Jon's face grew serious, "I love you, baby. Remember that. Hear me out before you snap, OK? You have to pack to go with them. You have to go. It's the only way we can be together, and the girls miss you. So, please, go. Don't question this." She looked at him, but turned and started getting clothing. He let out a sigh, and said, "Pack light." "Oh, Don't be an ass munch. I know how to pack light, thank you , very much.", she said. "Tenny's or Moc', baby?", she asked. Jon looked at the MAN. Turned to her and said,"Boots."_

_That set Chandra off, she sat down and refused to listen to him, and that demon behind him was growling so loud. Chandra could hear it, and started threatening him. "Why me? He thought.", but shrugged and gave in to her demands. She jumped up giving him a smart ass comment, secure in her victory, was off fto finish her packing. She gathered all her toiletries and added them to the pile on the bed. Grabbed a bag, and ran off to the kitchen, before he could change his mind. Her husband and the MAN, hot on her heels._

_She collected the herbs and things she thought she might need, and stuffed them in the bag she brought with her. The MAN stepped in front of her. "He said it's time. Let him in", Jon told her. Typical Chandra had to be such a "LIberated" woman and want to be asked, not told. "My pushy little bitch.", Jon thought,"Wouldn't have her any other way." She finally backed done and let the Inutaiyoukai possess her body._

**SESSHOMARU POV:**

He lay in bed listening to her move around next door. He heard her lay down and listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He was still metally kicking himself for causing her distress, when the door suddenly opened, and there stood a very nude Chandra. His eyes widened at the sight and his body reacted to her instantly. He growled slightly. Her eyes were open, but he could tell she wasn't awake.

She walked over to a bookcase and grabbed at a book there. He heard a slight click and watched as the whole front of the bookcase swung open to reveal a weapons cache. His eyes widened when he saw the array of bows and crossbows hanging there. "Kami," he thought,"she could start a war with all this." He watched as she chose a compound bow, 2 quivers of arrows, a crossbow and various bolts to use with it. She carried them to the bed and dumped them at the foot of the bed. She walked back over and grabbed a key hanging there. She closed the false door and walked back to the bed. She knelt in front of the nightstand, and slipped the key into a cleverly camoflauged hole. It popped open to reveal a gunsafe, she pulled out the gun she had earlier, about ten boxes of ammunition, and a second key. Then gun and ammunition joined the bow and crossbow.

She turned and walked to a closet across the room, opened the door, and knelt in front of a second gun safe. It opened to reveal a row of rifles, she pulled out an M40A3 sniper rifle with a 40mm site attached to it. Slinging it over her shoulder, she grabbed about 5 boxes of ammunition and a gun cleaning kit, reached in beside the safe and grabbed a soft-sided carry case for the rifle, a backpack and two black nylon gym bags. Suddenly she turned and said, "Jesus Christ, Jon why do I need all this? You said this little girl needed help, not Rambo." Again she added what she had to the ever growing pile. She turned and started grabbing clothing out of drawers, tossing them to the bed. A pair of her underwear hitting Sesshomaru squarely in his stunned face. "Oh, Don't be an ass munch. I know how to pack light, thank you very much." , she snapped.

"This woman is preparing a war, and she's sound asleep! ", he thought. "Tenny's or Moc's baby? Are you crazy? Not boots, they'll weigh me down. I'm already weighed down enough, and I haven't got the herbs I need yet. I won't know anything there and will need something until I learn.", she paused, as if listening. " Well, what if someone got hurt? I wouldn't know what to use to stop bleeding or anything. I can't take my herbs, I don't go." She turned slightly as if speaking to someone else,"No. FUCK YOU, now listen to me. Stop your fucking growling or I'll punch you!", she balled her fist. "On this I will NOT give in. I'm doing every thing that is asked of me, but I'll NOT give up what I am. I heal, I need these things to do that." She sat down on the bed with a huff. Sesshomaru gave a small snort, he was seeing another side to this woman. A willful, stubborn side and he was a little glad that he was not on the recieving end of that tirade.

Suddenly, she jumped up. She smirked,"Huh, Knew you'd see it my way!" and flounced off to the bathroom. She came back presently with body wash, shampoo, conditioner, new toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, towels, washcloth, and body scrubby. Onto the pile of weapons and clothes they went. She snatched up one of the gym bags and headed out the door. Sesshomaru decided to follow, just in case the monk was up wandering around.

He followed her into the kitchen, and saw her walk into a pantry off of it. She come out with various baggies filled with dried herbs, a couple of jars, feathers, sage, and other miscellanious items. "Yes, I think that's everything.", she said packing the items into the bag. "I said I'd let you. Don't be pushy. When I'm ready. HAHAHAHAHA, You really think you can just do that?", she demanded. "Bitch Goddess to you, since you are being such an ASS!", she said, but her tone and expression told Sesshomaru that she was playing with who ever she was talking with.

Chandra suddenly whirled around and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. "Sesshomaru", she said, but it was not her voice coming out of her mouth. His composure dropped completely, he was floored. Father's voice was coming out of this woman! "Listen carefullly, and don't interupt. I don't have much time.", he said," This woman requires your protection. She is very fragile and special, and she needs to live. She is the last of her line, and must do her duty. Tell her that someone comes tomorrow night, to be prepared. She'll know what to do." Sesshomaru looked at him and said,"Inuyasha won't like this." His father answered," I know, but she will never accept Inuyasha's protection. She sees him as a pup. Naraku must be wiped out, he gains power daily. She can be a trusted ally, she has her own reasons for his death. Get her to teach you about her guns, they are more accurate than the matchlocks coming your way now. I must go now her body is tired and needs rest." Chandra's body started to fall to the floor, he caught her just before she hit. She was out cold, her breathing and heart seemed normal though. He tossed her up onto his shoulder, grabbed the bag, and headed back to her room.

He looked at his bed and snorted. He wasn't cleaning up this mess, she could in the morning. I'll just start my protection early he thought. He carried her through to the garden and laid her down on the chaise. She shivered slightly when he put her down, from the loss of warmth. He looked down and his lips curled into an almost smile. He lay down beside her and grabbed the blanket covering them both. He turned his back and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE, reviews are welcome. Let me know how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha et al.

Chapter 5

Submission

Chandra awoke with a start and immediately knew something was different in her room. She looked beside her to find Sesshomaru asleep beside her. She drew her feet up and pushed him out of the bed and to the floor.

Jumping to her feet, wrapping the only blanket around her nude body, "Just who the FUCK do you think you are? How dare you assume you can crawl into my bed anytime you want?", she hissed at him. She looked down meaning to use the fact that she stood over him to her advantage, but her face turned bright red when she noticed his lack of clothing.

Sesshomaru was livid at this woman's audacity. "How dare she push him out of bed. Any woman should be pleased to wake next to this Sesshomaru.", he thought to himself. He stood and was going to teach her a lesson, when he remembered his Father's words from last night. He decided a new tactic was in order. He allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips and said, "Well, if you would not been throwing weapons and certain articles of clothing at this Sesshomaru last night, I would have stayed in my own bed. Since YOU left no where else for me to sleep, I assumed you were inviting me to join you here."

Chandra grew indignant, "Oh, so you are god's gift to all womanhood now? Well, get this. This woman is NOT interested, and I most certainly didn't throw my clothing at you." She turned and stormed out of the garden, into her bedroom. Following her, he heard a loud gasp, and realized she found the pile of weapons and clothes.

"Holy SHIT!", she exclaimed, finding the pile of items before her. Looking at what weapons were laying there, she knew no one could have found those. "What the hell is all this!", she said. Sesshomaru's rich baritone came from behind her, "It looks to me as if you were preparing for war. That is until my Father took over your body."

She whirled to face him,"Your Father? Is that the other person that visits in my dreams?" At his nod, she said, "Well, I'll be saved. No one ever tells me anything." She rolled her eyes, "Could you please cover up? Not that I mind the view, but someone will be at the door shortly. She sauntered over to the bed and picked out an outfit, turned and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru was dressed when she came back out of the bathroom. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his hard body in tight jeans and a blackk t-shirt, they fit him like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. She busied herself by packing the clothing and ammunition into the bags she had left there last night. "I hope you have a LOT of patience.", she asked him innocently. "Why would I need patience?", he asked. She laughed,"Every one of my sisters and neices are going to be hitting on you, even the ones who are married. And I might just feed you to the wolves, so to speak. That's saying alot, considering I have nine sisters, twelve neices, and four great-nieces who are of an age to notice a hot man." Sesshomaru groaned audibly, and Chandra laughed harder. "If you are sweet to me all day, I'll keep them chased away, if not...well", she gave him an evil grin.

Just then, a knock at the door, and Black Elk entered her room. " Good morning, granddaughter and Lord Sesshomaru. I trust you slept well?" He looked at Chandra and seeing her grin, said,"Chandra just WHAT are you up to? and don't play innocent with me. I know you better than that." Chandra giggled and said, "Just a little blackmail, Grandfather. Nothing to horrible, I promise." Black Elk gave her a look that spoke volumes, "If this involve those sisters and neices of yours, horror isn't the word for it. YOU are NOT permitted to sic those things are this poor man. Do you hear me young lady? If you even think about it, I'll call everyone of them and tell them you need a date for tonight." Chandra looked like she was going to be sick when he said that. "You wouldn't, would you?", she asked. "I would.", was her answer. She laughed and said,"Well, Josh is going to like the meat parade tonight. I'll have to call him to be here early." She turned a skipped out of the room, like she was a little girl again.

Black Elk turned to Sesshomaru and crossing his arms over his chest,"Now, what did you do to her? You're supposed to be building her trust, not provoking her."

Chandra just about bounced into the kitchen, to find Kagome preparing breakfast for everyone. "I would have cooked, Kagome. You are my guest, not my maid.", Chandra said. "It's ok, Chandra.", Kagome answered, "I wanted to do it. You've been so gracious to us, I thought this would help you out." "Well, Thank you very much.", Chandra replied, pouring her self a cup of coffee and hopping up to sit on the island in the center of the room.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippou and Chandra were talking among themselves, when Inuyasha, Black Elk, Eagle, and Sesshomaru came into the kitchen. Inuyasha sat on a stool by the island, near Chandra and said,"Oi! wench. Where is my food. I want it now!" Faster than anyone could react, Inuyasha's face was smashed into the counter. Chandra was on top of him and biting his ear. Inuyasha was yelling and Chandra was growling lowly in his ear. She released him when he calmed down. "Oi! What did you do that for? Why do you smell like my asshole bother?", he demanded. The entire group's interest was peaked at that comment. Sesshomaru was more suprised that Chandra had the strength to keep him pinned.

Chandra was looking at her nails as if the whole scene had bored her. "I figured your Mother didn't punish you enough as a child for those bad manners. You better understand right now, I won't be spoken to in such a manner. Neither will any other woman you and I are around together. As for my scent, that is not your business. Got it?", she said. "Yes, Ma'am.", was the reply.

Every person in the kitchen was shocked into silence, but Black Elk. He laughed until tears rolled down his face. "I guess I forgot to tell you that Chandra has been around some type of dog or another all her life, both human and non-human. She is well versed on pack mentality and she even makes her pitbulls submit to her like that." Shippou was the first to move. He jumped up onto Chandra's lap and hugged her. "I think I love you .", he said. Chandra looked at him and just laughed. Everyone cracked up at that one, even Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile.

He was suprised when the woman made Inuyasha submit to her. He never knew a human before that understood pack menatlity that well. Then again, he should have known that she would do that to him, after observing her speak to his Father last night. He decided he would take the advice Black Elk had given him and try to gain this woman's trust. What Sesshomaru wouldn't admit to himself was Chandra was beginning to both excite and intrigue him.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Chandra and said,"Woman, I would speak to you later, in private." Chandra never looked up, but said," The name is Chandra. Please use it. You could come with me while I run the dogs. We can talk then." He bit back a sharp retort and said, "That will be fine."


	7. Chapter 6

disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha et al.

Chapter 6

His Protection

A short time later, Chandra and Sesshomaru were walking the same field they had met in. The dogs ran back and forth between them and the exciting scents they were finding everywhere. All, except Demon, who stayed at his master's side. Every once in a while, he would look at Sesshomaru like he wanted to take a nice hunk out of him, but not wanting to risk Chandra's displeasure, he didn't act on the impulse.

As they crested a hill, Sesshomaru was suprised at the scene before him. A vale, with a little stream, and a small forest surrounding it. Chandra looked up at him,"This is my favorite place. I come here when I need to think or clear my head. No one will bother us here, come." She went and sat down beside the stream, the dog followed and laid down beside her, putting his head on her lap. Sesshomaru sat down beside her, and all was quiet for a few minutes. Each enjoying the peace that this place invoked.

For once, Sesshomaru was stumped on how to start this conversation. He didn't want to push her away, she was his key to get home. Chandra looked at him,"I must apologize for ealier. I was just playing with you when I said I would sic my sisters on you. I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy." She gave him a small smile. "Hn," he responded, "This Sesshomaru can handle a few human women." Chandra threw back her head and laughed out loud, "You haven't met my sisters yet, Lord Sesshomaru. When they are together, they can be intimidating. They never do anything by themselves, they kinda gang up on you. Except Donna, you'll meet her later. She'll help me keep them at bay. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

He looked at her, and again had that feeling in his gut that she had brought about last night. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and said, "I would like to know how long you have been dreaming of Father, and how do you know him?" Chandra thought a moment and said,"I've been seeing him in my dreams about two months now. I've never seen or heard of him before, I don't even know his name, Jon does the talking, he just sort of stands there. It's the same dream, every night, Jon tells me that I have to help the young woman and her companions. He says if I do this, he and I will be together again and my babies , too." Her eyes swam with unshed tears.

She blinked away the tears and continued, "It was always the same until last night. Last night, Jon and your father were showing me what I needed to take with me. That's all I remember of it. The next thing I know I wake up in bed with you.", she gave him a wicked little grin. "Oh, and by the way,"she said, "I will get even for that trick."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, choosing to ignore the comment,and looked at her. "I, too, have been having dreams. For about the same length of time. In my dreams, I see you asleep and dreaming. You talk to someone and sometimes you cry. I couldn't figure why I was dreaming of a human woman, but now I think I understand. You weren't just walking in your sleep last night, you were talking too." Chandra's eyes grew wide at his revelation, and said,"Well, I'll be saved." He continued, "You were arguing with my father last night. You told him you weren't going anywhere without the herbs you needed for healing. I think you are destined to return back in time with us, not to die as you told your Grandfather.

Chandra grew pale and dropped her head. "No, it's not true. Jon wouldn't lie to me. How can I go with you and not to him? He promised." Demon whined and nuzzled his nose against the side of her face, sensing her distress. Sesshomaru looked down at her bent head, "Father gave me a message for you, he said you will have a visitor tonight to be ready. It maybe you will join them once we defeat Naraku. I believe it's one of his descendants that hurt you and your family. It could be that Naraku devised this all, he takes great pleasure in causing pain. Either way, we must stop him, especially if he has figured a way to travel through time. Humans here are ill equipped to handle his particular brand of evil."

He could sense the war that Chandra fought within herself, again marveling at this woman's self control. She picked her head up and looked at him,"I'll do what I have to, and if this bastard is the one who did this to me. He's one dead mother fucker. I'll tell you something I've told no one else, I tortured Onigumo before I slit his throat. I think the authorities know, but they never brought charges against me for it. That's why I always say I'll be saved, because I'm damned for what I did. He begged me to stop and I just kept right on torturing him."

She gave him a cold little smile and said, "Well, let's go back. I have a ton of stuff to do before this party." She turned to leave, but glanced back at him, "Oh, by the way, you are gonna found how much of a bitch I am tonight. Just ignore me, and if I start drinking don't let Miruko touch me inappropriately." "Why?', he asked. " The last man that touched my ass when I was drinking got his arm broken in three places. Even my husband was a little afraid of touching me when I'm drunk. I get real nasty, real quick.", she responded. Sesshomaru shocked himself by laughing at her, and said,"Well maybe I'll join you drinking, that way I can forget about Miruko and watch him get a very hard lesson." She looked into his eyes and seeing a little twinkle there realized that he was playing with her. She laughed a little and whistling for the dogs, they headed back to the house.

By the time they got back, the lawn in front of the house had changed drastically. Tables had been set up, with canopies set over them to provide shade. Caterers ran back and forth setting up work stations, the bar, and buffet tables for the food. Music blared from speakers that were placed to provide the best sound. Sesshomaru flinched at all the noise, and Chandra saw it. "I'll get you and Inuyasha some earplugs, that should help with the noise.", she said to him.

Looking down at her, he thought that her grandfather had been right. "Not only was she beautiful outside, but there was a hidden beauty there as well." Part of him wished he could have met her before all the tragedy entered her life. "She would have been stunning.", he thought, envisioning her face and eyes filled with happiness. His groin tightened at the sight, "What the HELL are you thinking, this is a woman, a filthy human woman.", he berated himself. His youkai spoke up, "A filthy human woman she may be, but she is pretty; honorable; and strong-willed. She could put a few of those simpering demonesses we know to shame." "Hn", was the response his youkai got. She gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head and went inside. Chandra right behind him.

The noise level inside was just a bad as outside. Heading to livingroom he found everyone sitting looking like they had been hit by a tree. All, but Miroku, who held an icepack to his nose. Chandra took one look and said, "You grabbed my sister, Donna, Huh?" Kagome laughed,"How did you know?" "Well, Miruko has ice on his face. That means Donna punched him. Which means he had to touch her. She has a mean right hook, doesn't she?" Everyone laughed. Then suddenly, a massive reverb from the stereo equipment causing a high pitched squeal to be emitted from the speakers.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both covered their ears, but still looked to be in pain. Chandra looked sympathetic, "Come with me, my bedroom is sound proofed. It will be quiet there." Everyone followed her to the room that Sesshomaru slept in last night. After everyone was settled, Miruko looked to Chandra,"Chandra-san, may I ask you a question?" "Of course, Miruko.", she responded. He got this look like a cross between dreamy and lusty and said,"Why is your bedroom, what did you say? Oh, yes, soundproofed?" Chandra turned bright red and before she could respond, Sesshomaru had snatched up Miruko by the throat. " YOU will refrain from those types of questions to the lady, monk.", he said threateningly. "Oh, my!", Chandra said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I can handle the monk. He doesn't want to play with me. I was married to a man probably more perverse than he could ever be.", she giggled, "With a few words, I bet I could have him in a dead faint. But," she glared at Miroku,"That does NOT mean you have the right to speak to me like that. Remember this Monk, do something stupid and you won't have to worry about your "cursed" hand, I'll cut it off and," her eyes going icy," stick it up your ass." Miroku's white face went whiter, and he hoped Sesshomaru would just kill him. The look on Chandra's face caused a small shiver of fear to run through his body.

Inuyasha couldn't pass up the chance to try and rub Sesshomaru's nose in something. Especially if what he suspected was true. That his brother was attracted to a human. "Oi! Sesshomaru, put Miruko down. He only asked a question. You act like she's your woman or something.", Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru dropped Miruko and turned on Inuyasha. "For your information, brother, Chandra is under MY protection, and the monk was being offensive.", he said. There was a collective gasp from the group. Chandra didn't think she liked this at all.

"What do you mean I'm under your protection?", she demanded. Sesshomaru looked at her and said,"Father requested I offer my protection to you. He said you considered Inuyasha a pup, and wouldn't accept his. It only means that I will not let anyone harm you in any way." Chandra looked at Kagome, who nodded. Inuyasha interuppted with,"What do you mean Father asked you?" "Father spoke with me last night through Chandra. I know it was him, I heard his voice.", Sesshomaru said.

"Well I don't need protection in my own home. Please refrain from manhandling the guests this evening. You will hear a lot worse coming from my mouth tonight at some of the fools who will be here. I'll let you know if I need you. Agreed, Lord Sesshomaru?", she said, giving him a small smile, "Besides, you know about my secret weapon, We could always use that if necessary." Sesshomaru looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and said,"Oh yes THAT weapon. You must remember to show me where you hide it. Just in case." She gave him a bright smile, and nodded. That smile went right to his cold heart, and melted it, just a little.

Everyone in the room could only look at Sesshomaru, bantering with a human woman, in awe. None ever thought they would live to see this day. Black Elk crossed his arms over his chest and smiled knowingly.

Chandra was the first to recover,"If you will excuse me for a few moments. I want to make sure Donna doesn't need my help, and to get some earplugs for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." After she left, Sesshomaru wondered around the bedroom. He stopped in front of her bookcase, and spying a leatherbound book that looked interesting, he grabbed it and sat down.

He was so shocked at the contents of the book, he almost dropped it. There was a picture of Chandra, she was nude, except for some extremely thin material wrapped around her body. Her hair had been pinned up and flowers intertwined in it. Her back was showing,but, she had turned her head to face the camera. She had an ethereal beauty, and he could feel a response to what he was seeing. He turned the page, and what he saw made him rock hard. Chandra laying on her back, come hither look on her face, her back was arched as if offering herself to him. The only thing covering her body was a stratigically place pink ribbon. He never noticed Chandra step in front of him, until the book snapped shut. "I see you found my husband's book. He was a amateur photographer and I was his favorite model, but I'd rather you not look any further.", she smiled softly at him, and took the book. He didn't argue, but decided he would get her to show him more later, or "Maybe the real thing.", his youkai interupted. Sesshomaru deemed not to answer that.

She tucked the book under her arm and turned to the others. It seems the guests are starting to arrive. If you would like to stay here you are more than welcome. If you want to join in the party, come with me. I have a table saved for us.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha et al.

Chapter 7

Party Time

After showing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha how to put in the earplugs. They left Shippou in Chandra's room, playing Nintendo, with all the snacks he could possibly need and headed outside. As they got to their table, Josh ran to Chandra , he hugged her and said,"I brought you a present, come on let's go." He looked down and saw the book in Chandra's arms. "Who are you showing THAT to, sweetie?", he said, winking at her. She leaned over and whispered, "Sesshomaru found it."

"Oh, DAMN!", he squealed, "Now I don't have a chance in hell." He looked forlornly at Seeshomaru. Chandra blushed bright red, and Kagome looked at her strange. "Come on, Josh.", she said,"I want my present. Let's go hide for a few minutes." She looked at Kagome and Sango,"If you want to see what's in here. Follow me." Miroku moved as if to follow and she said, "NO MEN". Miroku looked at her and pouted, "Why does HE get to go?" Chandra looked at him and said, "Because, Josh is far more interested in YOU rather than what's in this book." Josh blew him a kiss and Miroku paled. "I could leave him here if you'd like? Maybe you'd like to get to know each other better?", she asked, grinning wickedly. "Oh, no! That's ok", Miroku said and sat down beside Inuyasha, mumbling something about his attraction to frightening women. They all laughed at him.

Chandra turned and said to Josh, "Come on, I have to hide this anyway. If one of the sisters finds it, you know what will happen." Josh looked around at the little group and said,"Yea, Chandra goes on the warpath and everyone dies." Suddenly he brightened, "Let them find it. Then I can apply your warpaint." Chandra laughed, "Come on you nut. I want my present." She turned and went inside, followed closely by Josh, Kagome, and Sango.

They went through Chandra's room into the garden. Kagome and Sango looked at each other when they saw it, and complimented her on it. Chandra smiled and said, "This is my hiding place, I sleep in here most of the time." Once Kagome and Sango were seated, she handed them the book, explaining about her husband's hobby.

Sango and Kagome gasped when they opened the book and saw the pictures. Kagome looked at Chandra and said, "How beautiful you look. Your husband had a lot of talent." "Thank you Kagome-chan", Chandra responed. Sango's face was very red, "How could you let someone make this kind of book? I don't think I could." Chandra smiled at her, like a mother would her daughter, and said, "He was my husband. He wasn't looking at something he hadn't seen before. As a matter of fact, those photo sessions became very interesting. I wouldn't trade those memories for anything in this world. You will understand when you marry, and have a husband who loves you as much as mine loved me."

Meanwhile, Josh had plopped down on the chaise, held up a long silver hair, and said,"Looks like someone else was sleeping here too, eh, Chandra?" She gave Josh a glare and said,"Little boy, you best watch yourself. Now where's my present?" He reached into the pocket of the oversized blue jeans he had on, pulled out a bag and handed it to her. She pulled out a bright pink t-shirt that read Bitch Goddess, and on the back read, Master. "You have to wear it today.", he said, sitting up and pulling off his shirt to reveal a matching t-shirt, and turning so she could see the word apprentice on the back. Chandra giggled and said, "Anything for you, sweetie." She pulled off the light blue t-shirt, and slipped the new one over her head.

The girls gasped when she undressed in front of Josh. Chandra laughed and said, "First, he is not interested in me, he likes men. And second, when you've been around as long as I have, people seeing you in your bra just doesn't matter anymore. I'm alot older than I look." She smiled at them and took the book from Kagome, slipping it under the chaise, "Josh don't tell where it is. Especially Sesshomaru, since he already saw some of the pictures. He doesn't need to see anymore. I don't want trouble.", she said. Kagome's eyes flew to Chandra's face,"He saw these?" "Yes", was the answer, "Didn't you see me take the book from him?" Sango looked at her, "And your still alive?" "Well, it's not like I gave it to him, or anything. Besides am I not under his protection, so he can't kill me", she said. Giving them a smile when they realized what she meant. "Come on let's go outside, so I can run interferance."

Stepping outside, Chandra and Sango immediately noticed the young girl ensconsed on Miroku's knee. Sango hit Miruko along the side of his head, yelling, "Pervert". Chandra walked over and grabbed the petite blond girl by her ear, pulling unmercifully, she said, "Sandy, I told you that my house in not a brothel and that you would act like a young lady here. Now get the fuck out of here before I turn you over my knee" The girl's eyes teared up and she turned and ran to an older woman. Josh whistled and looked around and said, "Oh goody, goody, here we go CAT FIGHT!"

An older version of the young girl, came storming over to stop in front of Chandra. "How dare you speak to my daughter like that!", she yelled. All heads turned in their direction. Chandra stood and calmlly stated, "Maria, I've told you before to get control of that girl. She's over here crawling all over a total stranger and acting like a little whore. You know I won't put up with that shit, but then again it's a LEARNED behavior isn't it?" There was a collective gasp from the group and the woman turned beet red, "YOU BITCH", she screamed. Chandra grinned at her, pulled the t-shirt out from her body and said, "At least get it right. Now go play like a good girl." She turned her back on Maria and said to the group, "I must apologize for my niece and great-niece, they were not taught how to be proper ladies.", knowing that every word she said was being heard.

Sesshomaru was suprised he couldn't believe that she spoke to her own family like that. As if reading his mind Chandra said, "Lord Sesshomaru, this is the only way to handle my family. They hate the truth being shoved down their throats. So I do it on a regular basis. I did warn you that I was going to be a bitch today, didn't I?" At his nod, she grinned and continued, "I could just let them go. There are quite a few of them that look like they want to eat you up." Sesshomaru let out a low growl, until he caught the look in Chandra's eyes, and he stopped. Deciding to get back at her a little, he said, "I'd much rather have what I saw in that book." Kagome, Sango, and Josh's mouths dropped open and Chandra turned so red she was almost purple. Inuyasha and Miruko both said at the same time, "What's in that book?." They were ignored, but Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs and Sango smacked Miruko.

Sesshomaru noticed the quick flare of passion in her eyes, that was quickly squelched. "Well, she is not completely unaffected by me.", he thought to himself, wondering why that fact made him happy. Chandra had noted the teasing look in his eyes and said, "I'm afraid that particular model is unavailable, but there are many others to choose from ." , She waved her hand at the crowd for effect. Then she winked at him, turned and headed for the DJ booth.

Black Elk felt himself relax a little. He could see that they were beginning to trust each other, at least a little. Chandra was bantering with Sesshomaru, and he was responding in kind. He was glad for her, and glad he didn't reveal everything about his vision to the demon that sat across the table from him.

Chandra returned shortly, carrying a large mug. Her grandfather looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She giggled a little,"My Irish is up a little tonight, Grandfather. I'll be good, or at least I'll try to. Jeremy wants me to. How can I tell him no?" "Hmph! You'll try alright, sure you will. I see that look.", he said, seeing something sparkling in her eye he hadn't seen in a while. "How could he tell her not to do this? He wanted to see that light one more time, before she left him.", he thought. She sat down in the chair between her Grandfather and Sesshomaru, when she heard a voice behind her say,"Well, well looks like the Ice Queen has found herself a court." Sesshomaru stiffened, Chandra looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Remember what I asked? " He nodded, but sent a glare in the direction of the voice.

What he didn't expect was to see a woman that looked exactly like Chandra, but with different coloring. She was a blond with sky blue eyes, a total contrast to Chandra's brown locks and hazel eyes. She had a wide grin on her face and a teasing light was in her eyes. Chandra looked at her and said,"Why, yes I did. I take it that you are here for the position of Jester?" "Of course!", was her answer, followed by both women's laughter. When Chandra's laughter finally subsided into giggles, she introduced her sister to the only person she hadn't met.

"Donna, may I introduce Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of of the Western Lands of Japan. Lord Sesshomaru, may I present my sister Donna.", Chandra said. Donna poked her, "What does that mean?" "It means he is the real thing.", she answered. Donna blushed bright red and she started to apologize, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing Chandra." Sesshomaru inclined his head, accepting the apology.

"Now", Chandra said, after they sat back down, "Subjects of conversation that are strictly taboo, my dear sister are; my age, weight, sex life or lack thereof, and how much money I have. Agreed?" "Agreed", Donna said, "Oh, by the way nice touch with the loud apology." She gave her a wicked grin. "What are you up to sister?", Chandra demanded, eyes narrowing,"You never compliment me on my bitchiness." "Well, you forgot the best topic of conversation, CHILDHOOD!", she responded. "Oh, Dear God, not THAT.", Chandra cried grabbing her sister for dramatic effect and rolling her eyes, "Anything but THAT!" Everyone at the table laughed, except Sesshomaru, who was mildly amused at the two sisters. "Well what did you expect? I'm your big sister. It's my job to torture you. Besides, if I'm here the rest of them will stay away", Donna said. She leaned over the table and said, "I told them I would find out all about your friend.", she said looking at Sesshomaru slyly. "So, What do you want to know about my baby sister?, she said, and proceeded to tell them all about Chandra as a kid. Everyone was laughing at something stupid Chandra had done with paint and the cat, when a voice breaks in over the music.

"Oh, Auntieeeeeeee Chaneyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I DID it! Now, you have to keep up your end of the deal and dance for us.", her nephew, Jeremy, said. Chandra's face turned bright red and she bent her head and said, "Oh SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! I made that deal with him two months ago, and he picks TODAY to do something about it." Donna looked at her, "What did you do?" Chandra looked at her , sheepishly and said,"You remember that girl that Jeremy has been mooning over, but didn't have the courage to talk to her? Well, I sort of told him, if he talked to her and got her number, that I would dance like I used to dance for Jon."

"OH, MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!", was all Donna could say. " Well, if you guys weren't talking about how I could get Jon to do anything I wanted with a switch of my hips. They wouldn't be curious, now would they?", she demanded.

"Come on, Auntie. Are you too old and decrepit? or are you CHICKEN?", Jeremy's voice teased. "I'm not doing it.", she said, sneeking a peek at Sesshomaru. She looked at Donna with a look that spoke volumes, "Tell him, not today. Besides, I need a partner, and I'm not in the mood to play keep the hands away."

Sesshomaru's curiosity was peaked, "There's something about this "dance" she doesn't want me to see", he tought. He looked at Chandra and asked, "What about the Monk? He could be you partner." "NO", both sisters answered in unison."Hn", he thought, "Then Inuyasha." "I don't think Kagome would like me dancing with him." Now he had her, "This Sesshomaru will dance with you."

Chandra's face drained of color. "Oh, HELL no!", she nearly yelled. He leaned over and whispered, "Are you afraid?" She looked back at him,"No, I don't think you could handle it." She leaned up and whispered, "You would be subjected to a human up close and personal. And I mean personal. I'm not willing to risk my life for something as stupid as a dance." He stood and held his hand out to her, "There will be no reprecussions, on my Honor.", he said. "That's what you say now. It will be a different story, when it's all said and done.", she said, looking him in the eye.

Her sister nudged her, and she looked around at all the expectant faces. She could tell they wanted her to refuse. All of the sudden she felt reckless, took his hand, and said, "You asked for it." She led him to the dance floor, "You're sure about this?" He nodded. "Ok, All you need to do is to stand there.", she looked him in the eye worriedly. " You gonna hate me after this, I know it", she thought to herself, and felt a little pang of sorrow for the thought.,

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes. Turned her back and leaned against him. "Baby Boy 2" by Beyonce started playing. She started to writhe her body, as if the throws of passion, against his. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She pulled away from, turning to face him. She started to wiggle her hips, like a belly dancer. She opened her eyes and looked at him. What he saw took his breath away. Her look carried lust, longing, and a promise of all his fantasies come true. He felt heat pooling in his groin and felt his youkai rising in response to this stimulation. "Kami,", he thought,"I hope this is over soon.", his eyes streaking red with his inner battle for control.

She could sense his reaction to her, and it triggered a response in her. She could feel her panties getting wet. She looked at him, not bothering to hide her what was in her eyes. She could see his eyes getting red and part of her rejoiced that she got that reaction from him. That look, also woke up the other part of her, and she was embarrassed at what she had done to him.

She dropped her eyes and blushed. Silence reigned as the last notes of the song died. Chandra looked around, as if just realizing that everyone had been watching them. She whirled around and left Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the dancing area.

Suddenly, "Well I'll be damned. Aunt Chandra reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally knows how to get her groove on.", Jeremy said. Sesshomaru was so intent on following Chandra, he didn't hear anymore. He knew where she went, and went to corner her so to speak.

He found her curled up into a ball on the chaise lounge. He sat down beside, hearing her mumble,"Oh, God you are the last person I want to see." She picked her head up and looked at him, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what possessed me to do that. I have never done that to anyone, but my husband.", she said. Her eyes had lost that little spark he had seen there earlier. Suddenly, he wanted to see that teasing look back. He looked down at her. " I, too, am at fault. I cornered you into it.", he said, "How about we call it even? The bed for the dance?" Chandra smiled at him,"Okay, we're even." Her smile pleased him more than it should have. "Come", he said,"Let's join the others."

The next few hours went off without a hitch. Except for the small bit of tension when she first came back outside. Everyone sat around talking and laughing, enjoying a break from worry. The only annoyance was the seemingly endless stream of men, coming to speak to Chandra. The way a few of them had looked at her made Sesshomaru want to tear their throat's out. Chandra, sensing this, beckoned for him to bend down to her.

She whispered into his ear, "I find this so boring. All they're after is my money or they think I'd be easy. But none offer me what I'm looking for, their all assholes, for thinking they can get me." He snickered a little at her comment, instantly understanding what she had to deal with, remembering his last appearance at court.He looked down at her with understanding in his eyes. Neither aware, that their posture and the looks on both faces created a picture of nobility, like they were the King and Queen, sharing a joke at the expense of a member of the court.

Every once in a while, Chandra would excuse herself and go over to the DJ booth. Finally, after her third trip there, Donna grabbed the cup she carried and smelled it. "Oh, no! What does my son think he's doing. I'm gonna kill him!", she said, jumping up and running to the DJ booth. Chandra started giggling really hard, and said,"Well, My Lord, the secret's out." No sooner did she say this, than Donna's voice came across the speakers.

"Attention people, attention please. This announcement is to inform you that Chandra is drinking whiskey. The culprit has been caught, and will be punished accordingly. But, for your own safety stay away from Chandra, she's drunk and dangerous." Followed by laughter.

That brought Chandra from the giggles to full blown laughter. Everyone was looking at her, no one understanding why she was laughing, except Sesshomaru. Chandra looked at them and said, "When I drink, I take exception to men who hit on me, especially if they touch." Everyone at the table looked at Miruko, who tried to look innocent and pious. Sango asked her, "What do you mean?" Chandra grinned,"Kinda like what you do to Miroku when he touches you, but a lot worse." "How much worse, Chandra-san?", Miroku asked. She looked to Sesshomaru and said, "Should I tell him or let him stew?"

"Tell him what?", Donna asked coming up to the table. "Oh , You mean him? About you and whiskey? ", indicating to Miroku." Nah, let him stew. ", she said. "Here, Jeremy asked me to bring you these things." She placed six ochoko and two tokkuri, as well as a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream on the table.

"Oh, my suprise. I almost forgot.", Chandra grinned and jumped up. She gave Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miruko, and Sango each a cup. "I hope I do this right.", she said, smiling slightly at Sesshomaru. His eyes questioned hers as he lifted his cup for her to fill. Very carefully, being sure to hold the tokkuri in the correct manner. Her smile widened, "I called a friend and he brought it. It's Ginjo-shu, so I had to chill it first. You did say you were going to drink with me, didn't you? Didn't you mention something about memory loss and punishment?", eyes smiling into his. All he could do was nod his head, remembering the comments from her teasing earlier in the day. She poured for everyone except herself and sat down.

Sesshomaru suddenly reached over and grabbed the Bailey's and looked at Chandra. She dropped her eyes and blushing, she lifted her glass and proffered it to be filled., knowing the honor he had bestowed upon her. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.", she said. He picked up his cup and looking into her eyes. That look made her feel they were the only two there and sending a shot of heat to her lower belly. He said,"Kampai" and drank. She immediately refilled his cup. "How did you learn all this?", he asked. "The internet. I looked it up." then she leaned closer and said," I'll show you tomorrow, you can get all kinds of information from it."

Sesshomaru was suprised that she would go to such lengths to make him comfortable. She even learned how to serve sake! And she a lowly human, to put such thought into things. It made his head spin and gave him a gnawing feeling in his gut. He wanted to snatch her up and take off where it could just be the two of them. "What are you thinking? Take her off alone? She is not worthy to be with this Sesshomaru.", he thought to himself. His youkai spoke up, "I think she is. She can be trusted. I want to spend time with her. Besides you need to explain this "protection" better. No one has told her that she needs to bear your scent, and that to do that you must be in close proximity.", his youkai chuckled a little, "I can think of some interesting ways to achieve that." "This Sesshomaru does not bed filthy ningens. Nor will you even think of rutting with her.", was the response to his youkai's comments. He was so deep in thought and arguing with his youkai, he failed to see that the last of the guests had left and everyone else had gone to bed.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaime- I don't own them.

Chapter 8

The Visitor

Chandra's voice started him out of his reverie, "Sesshomaru-sama, Everyone is gone and I'm going to bed. Goodnight." "Wait", he said, stopping her, "I will come with you." They walked in silence into the house, and toward Chandra's rooms. "You know," she said, suddenly, "It's nice to be around a man and not worry that he is going to do something stupid and mess it up. I think that's what I miss most about Jon, we could just be together and talk. You know, friends." He gave her a funny look. "Oh, I know Kagome told me you hate us lowly humans, but it's still nice to talk to a male again.", she smiled at him, "So, Thank you for putting up with my rambling." "Hn', was all he said. They reached their rooms,"If you don't mind. I would like to take a quick shower.", she said. "Please do, I will shower after you.", he responded.

When he stepped into the bathroom after her, all he could smell was Lotus and Kuku nut. He realized that it must be the soap she used to bath in, but it made him think of her, his body tightened in response to his thoughts. He growled at himself and stepped into the shower. By the time he finished,she was in her bed and already asleep. He stood over her, just watching her for the longest time. Lust and longing played across his features, as he fought with his inner demon to maintain control of his body. He could feel his body tightening with his need, and knew he had to leave her side, before he did something he would regret. He went to his own bed, knowing he wouldn't sleep that night. Replaying that dance over in his mind only made him hard and angry at himself for his weakness.

He lay in his bed, listening to her soft breathing that indicated she was asleep. He thought about what she said to him about talking with him. "Did she consider him a friend? What would make her think he would even want her as a friend? He would protect her at his Father's request. Nothing more, she was a lowly human. He would help her do her duty, and leave her then or maybe send her to her precious family.", he thought. His youkai spoke up, "Then why do you tease her? Why not just ignore her? And don't say to gain her trust, we both know that is not the only reason. There is something about her that draws us to her. Whether you are willing to admit it or not."

He bit back a retort, hearing a sound pain-filled moan from Chandra's room, then a thud. He was up and into her room, using his demon speed. She was on the floor, by her bed curled into a fetal position, one hand held up to stop him.

"Don't touch me," she said in a voice, not her own, it had a huskier quality, "You'll only cause more pain, for both of us." A barrier appeared, blinding Sesshomaru to what was happening with Chandra, but he could hear more moaning then, "Damn, who told that girl to get this drunk." The barrier came down to reveal a Chandra who had changed.

She now resembled a lynx demon. Her waist length hair had changed to a golden brown, with black stripes and spots scattered half hazard over it. Her ears had become pointed and her eyes changed to a golden brown with green flecks. Her nails had grown into long claws. She bowed to Sesshomaru and said, "My Lord, My name is Yuuki, I am a member of the Northern Lynx tribe. Chandra is descended from are tribe. Here, in the present, she is the last one. When this business with Naraku is done, she needs to come to us. Tell her all be revealed when she reaches us, but, for now I need her herbs. I need to prepare a potion to ease your return. And to leave further instructions for Chandra. If I may be excused, I too, have a limited time here. Even though the alcohol reduces her natural desire to push my soul from her body."

Sesshomaru was speechless, "Descended from a demon? How? Why did she change? Will she stay as she looks now?" , all the questions streaming through his mind in rapid succession. He nodded his ascent for her to leave, but did follow her to the kitchen.

He watched what she did closely, as she prepared a potion using various herbs. Wrote a note on paper with instructions and handed everything to Sesshomaru. "Is there somthing wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?", she questioned. Then she looked at herself, and it dawned on her. She gave a small laugh, "Does she please you looking like this? Eventually, she will transform into this form and take her place as the guardian of the Taimugyokuei. For now she will revert to her human form, for her protection. My job here is done and I must go.", Yuuki gave a formal bow and again Chandra almost hit the floor.

As he carried her back to her bed, he thought, "At least they could wait until she was back in bed before vacating her body." His youkai laughed, "Then you wouldn't have a reason to hold her in your arms. It's a shame this time she is clothed." Sesshomaru growled to himself, but was very gentle placing Chandra in her bed and covering her. Giving into temptation, he sniffed the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

She moaned and shifted so that her neck was exposed better, as if she was submitting to him. He growled and grew rock hard. He couldn't help himself, he stuck his tongue out and tasted her. Her response was a moan and shiver, that he could feel. Knowing he couldn't stay there, he went to move, when Chandra touched him.

She smiled at him, and sensing his tension, said, "Don't tell me I was throwing things at you again?" She felt him relax a little. "Not quite, but, I got quite a suprise. I have a bottle and a note for you, but sleep now. We'll talk in the morning." He gently pushed her back on the bed and recovered her. She looked up at him and gave him a wicked little grin, and said,"My Lord, you need to learn to ask me. I don't like being ordered around. I will defer to you this time, but only because I'm tired." She closed her eyes and turned her back to him.

She felt the blanket being pulled back, and him sliding into the bed behind her. Suddenly his arm wrapped around her, then she was pulled back against a wall of muscle, and warmth. He whispered in her ear, "You know that you are under my protection?" Chandra swallowed and nodded her head. "Well, you will need to bear my scent so that other demons will know, who it is that protects you.", he continued,"There are two ways to achieve that goal. I was going to go with the first way, BUT you do not submit to me. So, I will use this method, and perhaps teach the importance of submitting to your male protector.

He laid his head down and said, "Goodnight, Chandra." He could tell from her heartbeat that this was affecting her, and he hoped it was not anger. Then he felt her hold back a giggle, and heard her say, "Yes,My Lord." She snuggled closer to him, not realizing until know, how nice it was just to be held again. He felt her body relax as she fell into a deep sleep. He lay there awake, his whole body throbbing and kicking himself for getting in bed with her.

He looked down at the woman in his arms, he again saw the demoness within her. That was how she was able to hold Inuyasha down, her demon strength, allowed her to do so. He wondered how she was going to accept this, and what was going to happen to her. Unconsciously, he held her tighter. Vowing to protect her as long as she needed him, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Chandra woke up by degrees. First she realized that her pillow had gotten awful hard, then, where did the pillow between my knees come from? She peeked out from beneath her lashes and saw a well defined chest, flawless and hairless, the nipple begging her to reach out and lick it. Her tongue actually started out of her mouth, she stopped herself by licking her lips.

Then she realized how the rest of her body was wrapped around him. Both arms wrapped around his waist. What was worse was her legs, she had worked one under his thigh and wrapped the other around him, so that her thigh was draped of Sesshomaru's groin. She could feel his hardened member pressing against her thigh, "Oh my", she thought, she blushed bright red and looked up. Sesshomaru had been watching her, his eyes unreadable. She blushed harder, and jumped up and away from him as if burned. She turned and ran from the room, into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Sesshomaru had been awakened from his sleep by Chandra squirming next to him. Suddenly he felt her hand slip over his stomach and around his waist. Then her leg was thrown over his groin, she started rubbing him with her leg. Apparantly satisfied that she found a good position for her leg, she stopped moving. Only to press her groin against his hip. "Kami", he thought, "what have I done to deserve this punishment?" His hard on was painfully pressed against her thigh. He opened his eyes and watched her as she woke up. He didn't expect her reaction, she looked ashamed and embarrassed. Then she ran from him. She slammed the bathroom door and he heard the shower start.

"Oh, God!, I will NOT share a bed with him again. I'm going to get myself killed.", she thought to herself, "or worse. How much do you know about having sex with a demon? You know you are attracted, so you probably wouldn't tell him no." Her mind started filling with fantasies, and her subconscious yelled at her, "WHAT ABOUT JON? Aren't you just waiting to join him again?" She had had enough of futile thoughts, scrubbed herself and got out of the shower.

Sesshomaru had dressed in his own clothes, while she was in the bathroom. When she came out she was struck by how beautiful that this man was. She walked over and picked up her bags and weapons. "Ready?", she said. He nodded, she turned and left the room. She having decided while showering to keep him at arms length, she would be friendly to him and that's all.

Everyone's eyes widened at the weaponary that Chandra walked into the livingroom with. Inuyasha moaned at the amount of stuff she had, but Chandra stopped him. "I've already had this arguement and he lost, too. So just quit, I'll carry it. That way you won't hurt yourself. Just remember, that leaves me armed to the teeth. Oh, And I'm still a little drunk from last night.", she grinned," I want coffee.", she turned and went to the kitchen. Miruko and Inuyasha looked at her weapons and each other and decided it would be better if they helped her.

Sesshomaru decided to follow Chandra, he wanted to talk to her. He could feel her pulling away from him. "This Sesshomaru will not have that. She will tell me what's wrong." When he walked through the door, Chandra's back was to him and she was dancing around to music only she could hear. Chandra spun around with a plate in her hand and fork, with a bite of cheesecake on it, halfway to her mouth. He almost laughed out loud at her expression. Big "OH" of suprise on her face and fork still hanging midway between plate and mouth.

"You caught me," she smiled at him, "I wanted one piece before I left. Would you like to try it. It's cheesecake. It's made with eggs, cream cheese, and sour cream." She handed him her plate, "here try it." She turned, got another slice, and hopped unto the counter to eat. Sesshomaru was still holding his plate, she looked at him. "Come here.", he stepped over to her. She grabbed the fork and said, "It's not poison, I swear. I made this myself. Do you want me to eat a bite first?"

He shook his head, still suprised that she just gave him what was clearly meant for herself. He watched as she slid the fork in her mouth, close her lips around it, and slide it back out. It seemed so erotic to him and he could feel himself stirring in response. "See, I'm not dead.", she said taking another forkful of the confection and offering it to him.

He opened his mouth and she fed him the bite. Smooth and creamy, it melted in his mouth. He took a step closer to her, and opened his mouth again. She giggled, but complied with his silent request for more. She took small bites of her own, between feeding him, and had gotten some crumbs on her lips. Sesshomaru could stand it no longer, he bent over and licked the crumbs from her lips. Then pressed hip lips to hers, kissing her. Just as she started to relax, Inyasha appears in the doorway, "Oi! Sessho...," stopping dead at the sight of his brother kissing a human woman!

Sesshomaru pulled away from Chandra at a leisurely pace, not really wanting to stop. Picked his head up and gave his brother a glare that would have frightened the strongest of demons. "Yes, brother?", he said. "Well we wanted to know if Chandra was ready yet.", Inuyasha said. "We will be ready momentarily. Please tell the others that.", Sesshomaru said, clearly dismissing him.

After Inuyasha left, Sesshomaru turned to her, "You and I must talk, soon. There are many things you need to know." He bent down and gave her another quick kiss, lifted her from the counter and stood her on the floor. "Come, let's get this over with.", he turned and left the room. Chandra stood there stunned that he had done that. She shook her head and followed him to the livingroom.

When Chandra came in, Inuyasha just stared at her. He blinked a couple of times, and looked at Sesshomaru, as if he had grown a second head. Chandra gave him such an icy look, it would have caused water in hell to freeze over. He dropped his eyes, and kept quiet. "Let's see what this note says.", she said, trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice. She opened it and began to read:

"My Dear Grand-daughter:

How long we have waited for you. You are taking the first step in your ultimate destiny. Your path has been painful, it has been so to prepare you. Trust in yourself and those who surround you. Do not let the crystal out of your sight. You will find it's power useful in the coming weeks.

Now, You will need to go the spot where they came to you. Each must sip the potion, this is to protect them from harm when going back. Even Demon and Moon, who must come with you. Ask them to visualize a person or people with whom they all know. My suggestion is Rin, since she has spoken with each of them. Then simply ask the crystal to take all there., make sure you include everyone there.

Remember, love and happiness await you at the end of your trials. Believe in that and Lord Sesshomaru, you will do well. We love you.

Your Grandmother,

Yuuki"

She picked up her head and looked around. "It seems pretty straight foward. The only thing you aren't going to like is that the dogs come too. " She looked to Black Elk and Eagle and said,"You will need to stay here. So I'll say Goodbye now."

She hugged Black Elk and said,"Everything you will need is in the office. I love you and will miss you." She turned to Eagle and hugged him, "You know I must do this. Please, find someone else and be happy." Eagle in turn, stuck his hand out to Sesshomaru, and said,"Take good care of her. She is special." He looked at Chandra and she shook her head. Sesshomaru offered his hand and Eagle grabbed his forearm in friendship. Chandra turned, grabbed her things, and left her home, heading toward an unknown destiny.


	10. Chapter 9

Dicslaimer- i don't own Inuyasha-

A/N- Lemon ahead

Chapter 9

Courtship

As she walked, she shed a few tears for the loss of the man, who was her mentor, grandfather, and friend. Then Sesshomaru appeared at her side, and she felt strangely comforted, without one word or touch between them.

Sesshomaru had smelt her tears, and he felt the need to comfort her. He stepped up to her side and sent out his youkai. Immediately, he felt her calm down. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes, he gave her a small nod. She gave him a small smile in return. 

Everyone watched the couple, especially Inuyasha, who thought if he studied how Sesshomaru tamed this one into submission he might learn something to use on Kagome. As soon as they stopped, and Chandra turned around, they all acted like they were busy checking to make sure they had everything.

She walked over to Kagome and said, "Have a sip. We all have to. And," she whispered, "what is so interesting about Sesshomaru and me?" Sango looked at Kagome, "I don't think she realizes what's happening." Kagome nodded in agreement. "We'll go to the hot springs tonight and talk.", Kagome said. Sango giggled, "At least we're assured of our privacy with Sesshomaru-sama around." When everyone had their drink of the potion, Chandra gave the rest to the dogs. She put them on a sit stay beside her. Everyone stood around her and thought of Rin. 

She held the crystal aloft, and said, "Crystal take all of us here to the child Rin." There was a loud crack, a sensation of being sucked up then floating, and suddenly she was a few feet from a boar demon. One who was bearing down on Rin, with harmful intentions. Chandra dew her .357 and shot it through the head. Seeing the demon drop dead at her feet, set Rin off, she ran and hid behind Sesshomaru. "Is she OK?", Chandra asked.

"She will be.", was her answer. "Rin, come out and meet Lady Chandra.", Sesshomaru said. Rin stuck her head out from behind him. Her eyes widened when she realized that Chandra was human. She smiled and stepped out, "My pleasure to meet you, Chandra-sama, and thank you for saving me.", she said, giving a formal bow. Chandra bowed back and said, "Anytime, sweetie." She fell in love with the child instantly. Rin liked Chandra, but she fell in love with the dogs.

Inuyasha felt a bit like a voyeur watching Sesshomaru introduce part of his pack to Chandra. He wondered if Chandra realized that Sesshomaru was courting her. It was funny watching his brother. He was acting out of character , and was right up Chandra's ass. "Not at all like me and Kagome.", was his first thought and, "By the way, where is that wench?", his second. 

He looked around, there she was, tending Jaken's wounds. Sango and Miroku was tending to Au Un. He walked over to Sesshomaru. "We better get going before more trouble comes.", he said. "For once I agree with you, brother.", Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha called over to Mirko, "Is Au Un ready for travel?" Miroku answered, "Yes, He was knocked out. We've got him awake and on his feet now."

"Kagome, What of Jaken?", Inuyasha called out. "He will be ok.", Kagome said, walking over to them, "May I suggest that we go to Kaede's village? I'm sure some of the things, Chandra is carrying could be left there until needed." Chandra looked at Sesshomaru, "That would be a good idea, I don't need to carry a few thousand rounds of ammunition at one time." "This Sesshomaru concurs, let's go." He turned and started walking away. He stopped and looked pointedly at Chandra, "Come.", he said. He waited until she was at his side, and he started off again.

They walked until dusk, stopped and made camp. Everyone doing any job needing done. Dinner over and utensils cleaned. Sesshomaru walked up to Chandra and said, "I would speak with you, in private." He held out his hand. She reached out and took his hand as if she were mesmerized by it and him. She had thought about this on and off all day. She was more than a little worried about the topic of conversation.

He took her to a small glade, a peaceful place with a stream, bubbling through it. She sat down on the ground and he sat next to her. He took a deep breath and said, "I will tell you what happened last night. I heard you fall out of bed, and went to you. Again someone had possessed you, her name is Yuuki. But when she had possession of your body, you transformed into a full lynx demon." Chandra gasped. "She said",he continued, "that you would transform into this demon when you became the guardian of the Taimugyokuei and all would be revealed to you when you arrive in the lands of the Northern Lynx tribe."

"This Sesshomaru is to take you to them when Naraku is defeated. I have told you these things because I want you to know what I know before you decide.", he said, "I would formally request permission to court you." Chandra was stunned, she didn't know what to say. "What of my dreams, I mean, if I'm to be with Jon. That means I will die. But what if I don't die? Could I throw away another chance at happiness?", she asked herself. 

She looked at Sesshomaru and said, "What of my destiny? If I die and leave you?" Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "We will find out your destiny soon enough. But , know this I want you, and wish to mate with you, if you live." He granted her with a true smile, one from his heart. She responded in kind and said, "Yes." His face became serious, "I will need to mark you, so that other demons know you are not available." "How do you do that?", she asked. " I will need to bite you at the junction of your neck and right shoulder. It means you are being courted, and will fade unless I periodically re-mark you.", he said. 

"Will it hurt?', she asked. He smiled at her and said, "I will try not to bring you much pain." He leaned into her and kissed her. She was surprised into responding to him and he took advantage of it. He licked her lips, asking for entrance into the wet cavern of her mouth. She moaned and opened her mouth to his tongue.

The force of the emotions he brought forth threatened to overwhelm her. She whimpered a little and pushed herself closer to him. He responded by pulling her down to the ground, and rolling on top of her, settling his body between her legs. His hardness pressed against her womanhood. He looked down at her and was struck again with her human beauty. He brought his mouth down again and recaptured her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck, and ground her body against him.

She gasped when she felt his hand on her belly, moving upward to her breast. He grabbed her breast, giving it a little squeeze and pinching the nipple. His efforts were rewarded with a mewling sound coming from her. She arched her back into his hand, offering herself to him. He nearly lost it then, but he took a steadying breath and went back to what he had been doing. He slid his hand down her belly to the waistband of her jeans. He lifted his head and looked at her, as if to ask her permission to continue.

She smiled at him, undid her pants, and sliding them down. She kicked off her tennis shoes with her pants, leaving her clad in panties. His heart nearly stopped when she took her pants off. "Kami, this one might be the death of me.", he thought. He slid his hand down to her hip, watching her reaction. 

She looked up at him a little uncertain, "Forgive me Jon", she thought, "I need him now. I'm still alive and need love." Suddenly, her look changed, her gaze grew clear and she gave him a brilliant smile. She reached up and stroked his cheek. Moving her hand down and around to the nape of his neck. She pulled him down to her lips in a kiss that seared his soul.

He could feel her pour her being into that kiss, and he knew she would give everything to him, including her life if he demanded. He growled, low and deep, letting her know he understood. He moved his hand, sliding off her hip, to her ass. He squeezed, lightly digging his claws into her rump. Her reaction startled him, she moaned, and pushed back against his hand. "Kami, woman, what are you doing to me?", he said.

"Only responding to your courtship, my Lord.", she giggled and then ground her hips against the hardness that was pressed to the juncture of her thighs. His eyes streaked red and he growled, "Woman, stop that, unless you want to be mated tonight." She sobered and grew quiet. "I'm on the edge of losing control and I would mate you tonight. We need to slow down, let me calm myself.", he smiled at her. "That's what you do to me. I want to get lost inside you."

Her eyes took on a luminous quality and she smiled at him. "I understand", she said, "I want you so badly I could climb walls." She lay in his embrace, quietly waiting for him. Her confession surprised him a little, he didn't expect her honesty. He looked into her eyes and could see all her thoughts and emotions. He knew then, with certainty, that she was his, he would have no other. 

He bent and recaptured her lips, already swollen and reddened from the last onslaught to them. He slid his hand from her ass cheek, over her hip and belly to her womanhood. He could feel her wetness and hear her moans, her hips rising to meet his hand. He pulled his lips from her, and pressed small kisses along her jaw line and down the right side of her neck. Pausing here and there to take small nips with his fangs.

She was whining and arching herself, opening and offering all to him. His youkai was rising in response to her cries. He started to lick the spot, where he would mark her, at the same time, slipping one clawed finger into her panties and the feminine folds within. Finding the sensitive nub, he began to rub it lightly, teasing her. She arched her back and cried out, begging him not to stop, to press harder. When he decided that she had begged sufficiently, he slipped a finger inside her, pulling it out slowly and over her nub. He slowly picked up his pace, and as she reached her orgasm, he sunk his fangs into the spot he had so patiently bathed moments before. She screamed his name, he felt her tighten around his finger, and her juices begin to flow over his hand. He smiled, and licked at the wounds he had made.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and a huge smile on her face. When she caught her breath, she said, "Now it's my turn." She sat up and pushed him back to the ground. She leaned over him and started kissing him. He decided to amuse her and see what she would do. She moved from his lips kissing his jaw and working her way down to his chest. 

She turned red when she realized she didn't know how to remove his clothes. He smiled when he saw what the problem was. He sat up, removed swords, placing them close by. Then he divested himself of the clothing that so stumped her. The Haori and Kosodo were removed, leaving him bare from the waist up.

Laying back again, he put his hand behind his head. She grinned at him and bent down and licked his nipple. She heard his slight intake of breath and smiled. She started to nip and suckle at his nipples switching back and forth between them. Then she started kissing and licking her way down his stomach, until she reached his hakama. Without warning, she slid her hand inside and grabbed his erect member. He moaned, and jerk his hips upward. 

She was impressed with his size, as her fingers explored it's length and girth. She started stroking him slowly, occasionally scraping him lightly with her nails. His eyes were streaking red and he was growling low and steadily. She pulled her hand away, immediately the growl changed. She ignored him and started working on the knots of his hakama.

Suddenly, he sat up and pushed her hands away. Quickly, he undid the knots and removed the rest of his clothing, freeing his hard on. She was pushing him back down again, kissing him and running her hands all over his body, except what by now, was the hardest part of him. Running her lips, tongue, and teeth over his abdomen; she worked her way down.

She reached down and grabbed him. Stroking up and down, slowly, teasing him much the same way he had her. He closed his eyes unsure he could take much more, without taking her completely. What she did next, he was unprepared for, she bent over and slipped him into her mouth. No one had ever voluntarily given him oral sex, the females he had bedded all felt it to demeaning. Yet here she was, submitting in ways to him that he had not even asked for. 

He growled with pleasure, and she responded by taking him in deeper, down to the base. She reached down and cupped his balls, playing with him. Using her other hand and mouth, she worked his cock for all it was worth. His hips started in rhythm with her mouth, his claws buried themselves in her hair, holding her head. She could feel him nearing his peak, his balls tightening, she sped up and started humming a little tune. He growled louder and his hands tightened in her hair.

He knew he could hold back no longer and growled loudly, trying to pull her away from him. She wouldn't let him, instead she gripped him tighter and hummed louder. This sent him over the edge, he roared with pleasure and surprise as she swallowed his cum and licked him clean. She smiled up at him when she finished, and laughed at his look. She blushed a little and dipped her chin.

She felt him sit up, his finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. His eyes were shining and he was smiling. "No one has ever done that for this Sesshomaru, without being asked.", he said. "I wanted to please you, like you did for me.", she stated simply. He pulled her down beside him and kissed her, when he tasted himself on her lips, he could feel himself stirring again. He knew when she was his finally, he would never get enough of her. In his mind's eye he could see her faced flushed as she moved in time with him, bringing them both to completion.

He shook his head and abruptly stood, bringing her with him. "Come, Let's dress and go back. I won't be responsible if we are alone any longer.", he said. She dressed and waited until he finished. Grinning at him she said, "When do I need this "marking" again?" He gave her a teasing look and said, "As soon as we can. There is much more I can do to you." He turned and started to walk, Chandra followed. He slowed his pace, so she could walk with him.

They walked, not talking, just enjoying being in each others company on the way back. Just outside of camp, Chandra said, "I wonder if Kagome and Sango went to bathe yet. They wanted me to go with them to the hot springs earlier, but I wanted to go with you." He gave her a wicked grin, "This Sesshomaru will take you to bathe, if they have already done so." She gave her own answering grin, and shivered a little with anticipation.

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Shippou were waiting for Chandra when they arrived. All four sat together with towels and toiletries on their laps, silly grins on their faces. Inuyasha sniffed the air and gave his brother a funny look, crossed his arms and said, "Keh!" Miruko snickered into his robes, earning him a hostile glare from Sesshomaru. Chandra suddenly felt shy and hid behind Sesshomaru a little. Then, Jaken could be heard moaning, "Not another HUMAN, my Lord?" This broke the tension and sent Chandra into shouts of laughter. "If he only knew.", she thought, gathering her bathing things together. She looked at Sesshomaru, unspoken question in her eyes. At his nod, she turned to those waiting for her and said, "I'm ready. Let's go and thank you for waiting." Everyone got up and they headed off for the springs, even the dogs followed.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and said, "How did you get her to submit to you so easily? You've marked her as your intended. Kagome would "sit" me to next week." He looked at him and said, "This Sesshomaru will not speak of what happens between myself and Chandra. I will tell you that a woman doesn't like to feel that she is second in your life to another. As you do to Kagome by going to Kikyo every time you get the chance." He spun around and said, "Monk, where do you think you are going?" Miruko stopped and said, "I was merely going to make sure that no one was watching the women bathe."

Using his demon speed Sesshomaru stepped in front of Miruko, and said, "I can hear them if they require assistance and am close enough to get to them. There is no need to check on them. Also, they have their weapons and the dogs with them. They can defend themselves until we arrive to help." Miruko sidled back to his position by the fire, Inuyasha grunted at him, and said, "You don't mess with a demon's intended mate. Sesshomaru has given such a mark to Chandra, he won't hesitate to kill you if you look at her, even if accidentally." Miruko paled and swallowed hard, and decided to remember that tidbit of information.

Meanwhile, The little group arrived at the hot spring. They stripped and slipped in, checking to make sure their weapons were in easy reach. Kagome and Sango's eye widened when they saw her mark. Shippou grinned at her and said, "I thought you smelled different.". Rin looked at everyone confused. Chandra smiled at everyone and said, "You said we needed to talk earlier or is it too late?" 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- i don't own Inyasha et al.

Chapter 10

Kagome and Sango chuckled. Rin asked, "What are you talking about? I don't understand." Chandra sobered, suddenly remembering little Rin. "Oh, Honey.", she said, "Do you see this mark on my neck?" At her nod, she continued, "It means that Sesshomaru has made me his intended mate. So, I may be living with you." Rin looked at her wide eyed, "I like you, so I wouldn't mind. Master Jaken is going to just die though.", she said. "Oh, I think he will like the idea very much, eventually.", she said cryptically. No amount of persuasion could get Chandra to admit what she meant. All she would say was they would know when the time was right.

Changing the subject Chandra said, "So tell me all about this Naraku." This launched Kagome on the story of Naraku, his puppets, and his minions. Including the story of Kohaku and Sango in it. "Sounds to me like this asshole has done a lot of damage to a lot of lives. We need to stop him. From the sound of it, we need to find that heart to destroy him. Let me see what I can do. Sometimes, when I meditate the answers come to me. I'll try tomorrow and see what happens.", Chandra said.

"Right now though, I'm going to bathe and go back to my intended.", she said. She grabbed her scrubby and squirted her favorite soap on it. When the others smelled it, they had to try it too. After dressing and gathering their things. Kagome turned to Chandra and said, "This scent is so calming. I love it. Let's hope I can get it when I go home. If I can, I'll bring a case here." The scent of lotus and kuku nut wafted into the campsite right before the group of women and children returning from their baths.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha caught the scent and immediately looked up. Sesshomaru indicated for Chandra to join him at his side, and Rin crawled into her lap as soon as she sat down. Chandra got her settled into a comfortable position and started humming to her. Rin looked at her and said, "My Momma used to do this to me. She died, along with my Daddy." Chandra got teary eyed and said, "Well, I had two little girls, one about your age. They died, too." Rin looked up and smiled, saying, "Maybe they are with my Momma and Daddy. They would be well cared for and loved." Chandra smiled in response to Rin's comment and said, "Maybe they are." Rin cuddled tighter to Chandra, and closed her eyes. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. Chandra looked at Sesshomaru and said, "You've done very well with her. She has gotten past losing her parents and seems to be a happy child."

Sesshomaru looked at Chandra and said, "She's a strong child, she did it herself. This Sesshomaru merely protects her." Chandra gave him a funny look, but said nothing. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Sleep now.", he said, "Tomorrow will make it one day closer until you are really mine." Smiling slightly, she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her easily and she had no dreams.

They made it to Kaede's village by noon the next day. After introductions were made and Chandra decided, with Sesshomaru's help, what to leave behind. It was decided to wait another day, to give Chandra time to meditate and see if she could come up with any information that could help pinpoint Naraku or his heart.

Chandra asked Sesshomaru to keep guard while she meditated, explaining that sometimes she is unaware of what is happening around her. As soon as they were alone, she stopped him and kissed him. When she broke it off, she said, "I have been waiting all day to do that.", and smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly, leaving her panting and red faced when he broke it off. She gave him a little smirk and said, "Keep that up and you'll wind up with a mate right now."

He growled at her and said, "Don't mock me, wench." The light in his eyes belied the severity of his words. "Come, we are wasting time. I want Naraku dead, and this over. I'm impatient to be mated to you and to make you pregnant with our pup." Chandra blushed bright red, but gave Sesshomaru a bright eyed look.

They walked a little farther until they found a glade similar to the one in which he marked her. She sat down by the little meandering stream, lotus position, closed her eyes, and cleared her mind. Sesshomaru to a watchful position, not too close, so he wouldn't disturb her.

Almost instantly, Chandra was able to see the great mystery with her mind's eye. Walking through it, she looked for any sign of where Naraku was or where his heart was. Suddenly Jon stood before her. He looked pleased with her.

"I am glad you made it this far, but you have far to go. I'll tell you this is the last time you will see me before we are together again. As far as, Naraku you must first break his mirror, she must die. Until Kanna is dead you must use the crystal to cover your tracks. You'll know what to do when you hold it."

"When the mirror is broken, then you will find the heart. He will not be able to track you, and will keep it close. Offer Kagura her freedom and she will not be a problem. Your job will be to distract Naraku, while Kagome finds the heart and destroys it. That will make him vulnerable to the others. Head north, he will come to you."

"I must go now, remember I love you, and I understand. Love him well." He disappeared, and she came back to earth.

She looked over at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. "I saw Jon. He told me what to do about Naraku. He told me to love you well." She threw herself into his embrace, and just stood there. He put his arm around her and held her until she moved. "Come on, let's go tell the others. Then I think I deserve a trip to the hot springs. If you would be kind enough to protect me while I bathe?"

She watched his eyes streak red, but he said, "Of, course my Lady anything you desire." He turned to leave, but waited for Chandra. Together, they walked back to Kaede's hut, each with their own thought, but thinking the same thing.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha & co.

Chapter 11- Kanna

Chandra had everyone meet inside Kaede's hut. She motioned them to be quiet and to sit down. She reached into her back pack and pulled out the crystal. The colors inside it started swirling, suddenly the entire hut was engulfed in a purple light and Chandra had changed. Chandra looked at the group and said, "Surprise."

Kagome and Sango gasped. Miruko and Inuyasha just stared at her.

She had become a lynx demon. Her hair was golden brown with black spots. Her eyes changed to green with gold flecks in them. Her nails and teeth had become claws and fangs. She had grown a tail, that seemed to have a mind of it's own.

She smiled at the group, "It seems I am descended from a tribe of lynx demons. I'm told that I will stay this way, at some point. I was advised to use the crystal today and I guess using it brought on my transformation.

Chandra went and sat beside Sesshomaru. He reached out and grabbed her offending tail and she gave him a small smile. "Now, I'll tell you what I learned today. We need to dispose of Kanna, she helps Naraku to see you and your plans. Then we go after the heart."

She looked at Kagome, "You will need to take care of the heart. It must be purified. The rest of us will distract Naraku, while she does so."

Inuyasha interrupted with, "I will hunt for the heart with Kagome. She will need protection."

"We will worry about that when we get there. First things first and that is Kanna. We head north in the morning.", Chandra said.

Inuyasha started to get all worked up over Chandra giving the orders until Sesshomaru spoke up. "This seems like something our Father would plan. I bet he had a hand in this.", he said. Diffusing Inuyasha before he really got going.

Inuyasha looked around and said, "I suggest we not say anything about where we go, or what was said in here today. We just leave in the morning."

Everyone agreed and Chandra put the crystal away. The barrier receded, but Chandra stayed as she was. She grinned at Sesshomaru, "I hope you didn't want me for my human looks."

He gave her a slow perusal and said, "I don't know which I like better." Then he gave her a devilish grin and whispered to her, "This could be interesting. You switching between human and demon would provide this Sesshomaru with a variety of choices in a bed mate." Chandra blushed bright red.

"I think I need some air.", she said. She turned and walked out of Kaede's hut.

Promptly causing Jaken to screech, "It's you... you are...", and fall into a dead faint. Everyone cracked up. Breaking up the tension.

Kagome looked at the group, "I need to go home. I want to get some supplies. I'll be gone a couple of hours."

Chandra stopped her. "Please, Let me give you my number. Maybe your family could call mine and tell the we made it ok?", she asked.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I never thought of that. Of course, come on I have paper in my pack." While Chandra wrote down her number, she asked Kagome for another favor.

Kagome giggled and said, "I'm sure Mama will get it for you. I'll tell her today, and pick it up the next trip back." She hugged everyone and left. The little group seemed split apart everyone going their own way. Chandra realized that Kagome was the glue that held the little group together.

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder, "I thought you wanted to bathe? I would take you to the hot springs now." Chandra didn't need to be asked twice, she ran to get her things.

He surprised her by joining her in the secluded pool he found. Standing waist deep in the water, he held out his hand, "Come, this may be the last time we are alone for a while." Chandra grasped his hand and stepped into his embrace.

She gasped at the contact of her naked body against his. He took advantage of that gasp to crush his mouth to hers and slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and opened her mouth wider. Giving him what he wanted. He felt his excitement building, and he so wanted to taste her.

He reached down and cupped her ass, pulling her tight to him. She could feel his arousal and it caused an increase in her excitement. She moaned and slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

He could barely stand it any longer, he picked her up, and sat her on a boulder. He started kissing along her jaw and down her neck. She shuddered and moaned, her hands roaming over his hair and down his back.

Sesshomaru had worked his way down to her breast, latching onto one rosey nipple cause them to grow hard instantly. She arched her back offering her breasts to him. He left one nipple, to move to the other. "Suck harder", she said. Crying out when he complied.

He was almost where he wanted to be, and he released her nipple to continue his trip downward. Nipping and licking his way down her belly to the juncture of her thighs. He settled himself between her legs and slipped his tongue into her womanhood.

She moaned his name, and jerked her hips up to meet his mouth. Chandra looked down at him, and she was struck by his look of ecstasy. Then she was lost to the feelings he invoked. She felt his fingers inside her and his mouth on her clit, and it put her over the edge. She screamed his name as she reached her climax.

He grasped her hands pulling her to a sitting position, kissed her soundly. Her hands started to rove over his chest and stomach, working their way down to his manhood. He growled when her hand encircled him, and she started working him.

She broke the kiss, and pushed him away. She got down, indicating for him to take her place. He obliged her willingly. She started the same downward path on his body that he had followed on hers, only she let her breasts brush him on the way down.

It must have been making him crazy, he grabbed her head and started pushing her down closer to his member. When her head was close enough, she rubbed his dick all over her face. Sticking her tongue out and giving it little licks. She bent a little farther and caught his balls in her mouth, sucking on them. "Kami, woman." , he cried out, "What are you doing to me?'

She smiled to herself. "Enjoying my intended's body I believe.", she gave him a little grin. "Did you want me to stop?", she asked.

"Hell, no woman", he groaned. Just as he said that she engulfed his dick with her mouth, sucking for all she was worth. He couldn't help it, he just let go. He grabbed her head and fucked her mouth. She gave him little encouraging noises, letting him know it was ok. He came in her mouth with a huge roar, she swallowed every bit, then licked him clean.

He pulled her into his embrace and said, "Woman, where did you learn to do that?"

She laughed and blushed, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me, I don't believe you've had that much experience.", he smiled at her.

"I took a class on how to give a blow job.", she giggled, "The woman teaching it claimed to be an expert on the subject. I guess she was, you seem to like what she taught me."

"That is TAUGHT in the future?", he was shocked.

"Sesshomaru, the future is vastly different than what is here now. You saw a small portion of what it is actually about. I'll teach you everything I know about it.", she said, kissing him. "For now I'm content just knowing that the money I spent on that class was worth it."

"Come, Let's bathe and go back to the village, before I decide to find out if that is the only class on sex you took.", he smiled at her. She blushed and complied with his wishes.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co. I'm just thankful I can use the characters.

Chapter 12-Her End

Sometime during the night, Chandra reverted back to her human form. She woke to Sesshomaru grinning wickedly at her. She blushed when she remembered what he had said yesterday.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Rin came running up to them. "Good Morning, Sesshomaru-sama and Chandra-sama. Did you sleep well? Chandra-sama, you are human again.", she prattled on about what was going to happen today.

Sesshomaru interrupted her, "Rin, go attend to Ah Un and get your things together."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru", she replied. She turned and ran to where Ah Un was hobbled.

Sesshomaru sighed, "She's full of energy from the time she opens her eyes."

Chandra laughed a little, "That's normal for a little girl her age. Wait until she becomes a teenager and you can't get her up."

He groaned in response to her comment. She giggled a little more and reached up to give him a quick kiss. "Good morning, Sesshomaru. Did you sleep well?", she asked.

"With you at my side, Koishii, of course.", he said. He looked at her, his eyes shining. She smiled back at him, her emotions showing in her eyes. "Come on," he said, "Let's find the others and see if they are ready to go."

They arrived at Kaede's hut to find everyone was ready to go. There was some surprise when they noticed that Chandra had transformed again. After things calmed down, they gathered their things and headed north.

Suddenly, Naraku appeared before them. Before anyone could say anything, Chandra pulled out the crystal and time went backwards to a point when they were walking toward Naraku. Everyone stopped and looked at each other. "What happened?", Kagome asked.

Again a transformed Chandra stood before them. "Naraku's ahead. I backed up time, so I could hunt Kanna, while he was occupied.", she said.

"But, if you backed up time, why do we remember what happened.", Inuyasha asked.

Chandra grinned, "Because I wished it. Naraku won't remember seeing us. Who among us is Naraku most likely not to miss?"

Miruko answered, "That would Sango or me."

"Sango, you come with me. I will need a look out while I take care of business.", Chandra said. Sango nodded. "The rest of you, continue on, and try to look surprised when Naraku confronts you."

"This Sesshomaru wants you to be careful.", he said, stopping in front of her. She nodded her head and smiled at him. He surprised her by dipping his head and kissing her in front of everyone. He broke the kiss, turned and strode away without a backward glance.

Sango looked at her, "You certainly have him tied up in knots."

Chandra smiled at her, "He's done the same thing to me." Sango nodded her understanding. "Let's leave everything we can here.", she said, dropping her pack, and getting her rifle out.

Chandra led the way, she took a round about route. Sango was impressed, she walked through the forest without a sound. She got into position behind Naraku and off to his left. They could see Kanna clearly through the trees.

Chandra was shocked to see this demon looked like a small child, but she put it out of her mind. She removed the caps to the scope, and settled down to aim. When she got the perfect shot, she thumbed the safety off and squeezed the trigger. The shot went straight through Kanna'a head and the demon fell where she stood.

She jumped up just in time to confront Kagura. Faster than Kagura could use her fan, Chandra used her crystal. She slowed time on Kagura, and walked over to snatch the fan from her hand. She let time return to it's normal pace, and stood in front of Kagura holding her fan.

"It seems that Naraku has overplayed his hand this time, eh Kagura?", Chandra sneered. "I'll make you a deal. Stay out of my way and I'll let you live. Naraku's descendent killed my family, on his orders, and he must die."

Kagura could smell Sesshomaru's scent on her, but this woman offered her life and freedom. Kagura nodded her head, "I must fight you or he will kill me."

Sango said, "You and I can spar and it will sound like a fight. The others are keeping him busy. He has no way to know any different."

Kagura nodded and Chandra handed her back her weapon. She and Sango started sparring. Sango hit Kagura a few times, and she created a feather and flew away.

While Sango and Kagura sparred, Chandra went in search of the mirror. When she found it, she smashed it against a rock. Hoping this ended Naraku's incarnation Kanna for good.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miruko, and Kagome faced Naraku. Inuyasha had used his wind scar and he fell to small pieces, the familiar doll falling from the body.

Sango and Chandra met them at the clearing where Naraku's puppet had attacked them. Sesshomaru could see Chandra was visibly shaken, and that she was fighting to control her emotions. Sango looked at the group, "She's dead. Chandra did it in one shot." The only one not truly surprised at this was Kagome. She knew the power behind the weapons Chandra carried.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Will you watch over, Rin?" She nodded her head. He pulled Chandra into his embrace, created a cloud and left with her. He took her to a cave on his lands, that he kept prepared in case shelter was needed.

He settled her on the furs he had there and built a small fire. He said nothing to her, but held her, and let the storm come. "She was just a child, and I shot her.", she sobbed, "I'm a terrible person."

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "No, what you shot was a piece of Naraku. She was no child. If you would've let her live, our pups would have to deal with her. It was necessary.", he said. Then he kissed her and licked her tears away. Laying back with her, he said, "Sleep, Koi. It will be better when you wake." She rubbed her face against his chest and purred, almost like a cat. Closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co,

Chapter 13- Naraku

Chandra awoke to soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. She smiled and wriggled her behind against him. His hand slid up from her belly to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing the nipple into a hard peak.

She turned in his embrace to face him. Leaning up to kiss him, opening her mouth to him, in mute supplication. Her hands slid around his waist, feeling the play of muscles of his back. Her feather light touches made their way down to his buttocks, then over his hip and to his straining member. Hand encircling his hard on, she started stroking up and down.

He groaned and slid his hand down. Cupping her womanhood, he slipped a finger inside the folds to her clit. Stoking it slowly, pressing down lightly bringing a gasping response from her. He moved his lips down the slender column of her throat, to the mark he had made before. Nipping it lightly to reopen it, and licking at the small beads of blood forming there. She moaned and whispered, "Sesshomaru, my love." His heart soared at her words, awed at the feelings they invoked. His finger kept time with her strokes, soon she was gasping and arching her hips into his finger. Just as he was thrusting his hips into her hand. They reached their climaxes moments apart from each other. He looked down at her smiling face and her beauty struck him fully, it was like a light shone from within her.

"Woman, we have to end this with Naraku soon. I can't take much more of this.", he said. She nodded in agreement. "Come, Let's clean up and head back. We will track him down." He bent and kissed her again.

They arrived back at the campsite, just as everyone was finishing their breakfast. Chandra grabbed a quick bite and helped clean up and pack camp. Sango came over and asked, "Are you alright? You seemed upset yesterday."

Chandra smiled at her, "I'm fine now. Sesshomaru and I talked. I understand it was necessary."

Sango smiled at her, "I'm glad, now we can finish this." Both women's faces took on a look of icy determination.

Inuyasha called out, "Is everyone ready?"

"Not quite", Chandra called out. She walked to Miroku with a crossbow bolt. "I want you to place a sutra on this, please." He gave her a funny look, but complied with her request. "Thank you, Miroku. You'll understand later.", she said. She went to stand by Sesshomaru, "I'm ready now."

Sesshomaru merely nodded and walked away, Chandra at his side. Rin and Jaken right behind. Jaken calling out, "My Lord, my Lady don't leave me!"

They stopped for a break around midday. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru, "Have you gotten a scent yet? I haven't, but your nose is more sensitive that mine." Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"We need to head towards those mountains.", Chandra said, pointing northeast. "He's looking for the lynx demon Kagura would have told him of. We must hurry, and stop him before he gets to them.", she continued.

The brothers looked at one another. Inuyasha said, "Let's go." He walked over to Kagome and knelt for her to mount on his back. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku climbed on her back.

Chandra pulled out her crystal and slowed time. Her purpose was two-fold. She needed to buy them time to catch up and she needed to be demon. Rin and Jaken had already mounted Au Un. Chandra walked into Sesshomaru's embrace and he created a cloud taking off in the direction that she indicated. Everyone followed closely behind.

After a while, Chandra told Sesshomaru to bring them down. When everyone gathered she said, "We are close, I can feel it." Miroku and Sango agreed with her.

Inuyasha looked at the group, "Kagome and I will go search for the heart. We can move faster alone."

Kagome looked at Shippo, "Stay here with Rin and protect her." Shippo nodded his head and walked over to Rin and Jaken.

Sesshomaru said, "The rest of us will engage Naraku and Kagura. We must keep them preoccupied while Inuyasha and Kagome find the heart." Everyone nodded, and the little group split up.

Sesshomaru started off in the direction of Naraku's scent. Chandra, Miroku and Sango following right behind him. They found him in a small meadow at the edge of the forest.

"Looking for me?", Chandra asked coming out into the open. "Because, I believe I've been looking for you, asshole.", she sneered.

Naraku turned to see a Lynx Demon standing and he gave her cold smile. "Are you the one who killed Kanna?", he asked.

"Yes, and I plan on killing you too.", she laughed. Pulling up the crossbow, she aimed for his face. Using the bolt that Miroku had placed a sutra on, she fired. The bolt sailed across the meadow and hit Naraku in the eye, passing completely through.

"Bitch, did you really think that would kill me?", he snarled.

She laughed, "No, but, I'm going to cause you a lot of pain." She held up the crystal and time went backward, causing the bolt to pull back through the wound in his head. Then, she sped it up, again causing the bolt to go forward through his eye. She repeatedly caused time to go back and forward. Each time the bolt with the sutra on it entered the wound, causing Naraku great pain, as the sutra burnt him every time it touched him. "I could keep this up all day, and make you remember every entrance and exit. I owe you that much for hurting what was mine. Idiot you sent them to me, the one you didn't want to see with this.", she spat, holding up the crystal.

Naraku startled battling back aiming his tentacles at her. Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin and went to work, slicing through them and keeping them away from Chandra as she punished Naraku. Sango and Miruko helped with keeping Naraku's tentacles at bay.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha and Kagome caught another trail of Naraku's scent and followed it. They caught up with Kagura and the baby that was Naraku's heart.

Inuyasha put Kagome down saying to Kagura, "Give it up. Let us have his heart. We can end this now." Kagome strung her bow and notched an arrow.

Aiming it directly at Kagura and the baby, she said, "One or both, I don't care which. But, the heart dies today. Chandra told me of your desire. Don't you see this way it will happen? If you must put up some resistance, lay the baby on the ground and fight Inuyasha. It's up to you, which way this goes."

Kagura looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. She placed the baby on the ground and stepped back. "It's yours, if I have my freedom." She wanted to watch this happen, and she wanted her heart back.

Kagome took careful aim and fired her sacred arrow through the chest of the baby, killing it instantly. Then she reached down and picked up the shard that had been embedded in it. Kagura created a feather and flew away.

Naraku felt his heart die, and knew that he had a fight on his hands. First he had to take the lynx demon out. Seeing his opening, he thrust a tentacle through her chest into her heart.

Sesshomaru watched as Chandra fell to Naraku. He let out a howl of rage and grief. He released his Dragon Strike on Naraku destroying him. Turning he ran and fell to his knees at Chandra's side. He pulled her to him and she opened her eyes.

She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. "Goodbye, my friend and love. I will miss you." Her hand fell and her last breath came out as a sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 14- Home

Sesshomaru was stunned, he had lost the one thing he so wanted to protect. So deep was his grief and pain, that he never felt nor heard Tenseiga pulsing at his side.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and growled at the offender, it was Inuyasha. "Brother, I think Tenseiga calls you.", he said, gently.

He realized that Inuyasha was right and pulled the sword from it's sheath. Instantly he could see the imps of death that came to claim his love. He waved Tenseiga over her body, cutting the imps away from her. He watched as her wound healed itself, and she reverted to human form.

Chandra drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She gave him a brilliant smile, "We must hurry, Sesshomaru. They wait for us." He held his hand out and pulled her to her feet. He looked to Inuyahsa.

"Go, Brother, Kagome and I will watch over Rin.", Inuyasha said, giving him a genuine smile.

Sesshomaru created a cloud and sped off with Chandra in his arms. Leaving the others to celebrate the death of Naraku.

They flew a little further north, into the mountains. She indicated to a cave where he landed with them. She gave him a smile, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Once inside, they were met by two female lynx demons. Both bowed before them. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Chandra. I am your great-grandmother, many times removed, Yuuki. This is your great-aunt, Yuri." Yuuki indicated to the other demon.

"Come, we have much to discuss and to do. Time is of importance, Chandra must assume her true form soon or she will remain human.", she turned and went down a side tunnel. Followed by Chandra and Sesshomaru.

She stopped in a smaller cavern where all that could be seen was a natural alter with a small indention in the center. Yuuki looked to Chandra, "Hurry child, place the crystal where it belongs. It has been too long away from it's rightful home."

Chandra walked over and placed the crystal in it's place. A purple glow infused the room with it's color. Sesshomaru looked around, the room was a bedchamber. Across from the alter was a futon covered in white furs. A small table with pillows surrounding it in the center of the room was the only other furnishing.

Chandra had again transformed into a demon. Yuuki looked at them, "My lord, I can see you have marked my granddaughter as your intended." At his nod, she continued, "If she is to take her place and do her duty, she must mate now. She needs an infusion of pure youkai blood to make her own youkai awaken and complete her change. Are you willing to take her now?"

Sesshomaru growled at her, "Get out old woman." Yuuki laughed and bowed from the room. He stepped over to Chandra and put his hand out. "Come." Chandra blushed but grasped his hand and let him lead her to the bed.

He released her hand and slid his arm around her drawing her close. His lips met hers and she immediately opened her mouth for his tongue. She moaned and slid her arms around his waist and pushed her body tight to his. He broke the kiss, only to plant small kisses and nips along her jaw line down the left side of her neck to the base.

She shivered and ground herself against his hardness. "Please, Sesshomaru. Oh, my love. Take what is yours." Her words brought his inner beast out, he couldn't control it anymore.

His eyes blazed red and he used his claws to slash the clothes from her body and his. He pushed her down to the futon and fell on top of her. Looking down at her and seeing her eyes also streaking red he growled, "Mine"

She growled her response and pulled him down to her lips. Her hands were everywhere touching him, driving him insane. He growled and got up on his knees, he turned her over, and buried himself to the hilt inside her. She cried out and started moving against him, begging him, crying for more.

He smiled at her tightness and he willingness to please. Digging his claws into her hips, he began a slow rhythm pulling out of her almost entirely and sinking back in. She started moving with him and begging him to move faster. He bent over her, "Beg me to fuck you, bitch. Tell me how much you want me."

"Sesshomaru, please. I want you to fuck me, hard and fast. Please, I will die without you. Please, I'm begging you.", she cried. He laughed and began moving in her faster and harder, until she was screaming.

As she reached her peak, he bent over and marked her as his. The taste of her blood, caused his orgasm. He buried himself into her and released his seed. He pulled out of her and turned her to face him. She was crying and smiling, her eyes shone with love and satisfaction.

He looked her in the eye, "Now you must mark me". He began kissing her again, moving his lips down her neck to his mark. He licked at the small wounds, causing his body to stir again with lust for what he knew was his. He brought his lips back to hers and this time she began kissing him.

She moved her mouth down his neck and slipped her tongue out to taste him. He shuddered at the touch of her tongue, causing a flood of reaction from her. She began licking the spot where she would mark him, causing him to growl his pleasure. She reached down between them and led his hard on to her opening, She bit down on the spot as he slid inside her. The taste of his blood sent a flood of ecstasy throughout her body and she screamed his name.

Sesshomaru was lost, he heard her scream his name but all he could do was keep up the rhythm they had built up. Never had sex been like this for him, the exchange of their blood had heightened his pleasure ten fold and nothing would stop them until they were complete. He growled his pleasure at her and bit down again. He felt her fangs enter him again, and it pushed him over the edge. He sunk himself to the hilt and felt his seed spill from himself.

He realized as he moved from on top of her, that she was pupped. She was smiling at him, "It's Jon. That's how we are to be together again. You and I will be his parents." Her eyes blazed with true happiness.

Looking down at Chandra. He saw the beauty her grandfather had spoken of. Her looked moved him and he was proud of his mate. She would surpass all his expectations and he knew that she was meant to be his forever.

He kissed her, lay down beside her and said, "Sleep now. Our son needs his rest as does his mother." She smiled at him, "Yes, my love." They fell asleep entwined in each other's embrace, dreaming of the years to come with each other.


End file.
